A friend to the end
by jeremy1555
Summary: Fluttershy get's attacked by timber wolves, but is saved by an old friend, however he gets heavily wounded in the process, so Fluttershy takes him home to nurse him back to health, in the process, old feelings begin to bloom, but a great Evil is lurking in the forest that will endanger all of Equestria, can they put a stop to it before it's too late? all chapter updated please R/R.
1. Danger in the forest

**Hey guys, not much is changed, you do not have to read this if you were here before the updates,Anyways, thanks guys for voting and all to those who actually voted. Now then, ehy if your new here welcome, as you know it's an anthro fic, so yeah, things have been updated and ut's a bit better, please enjoy. **

It was a beautiful day, not a cloud was in the sky as the sun shined down apon the land. A beautiful young mare of eighteen years named Fluttershy, she had on a yellow sweater, her arms seemed to always feel chilly even in the hottest summer days, and a blue skirt that went down to her knee's, she also had on a yellow apron so that her fur and clothes would not get dirty. She was feeding her chickens at this moment. Fluttershy was rather shy, not as shy as when she was younger, but still shy, so she really didn't have many friends, of course there were the other elements of harmony, and her family of course. But her family was in cloudsdale. She really didn't have any love interests at the moment, she really couldn't see herself dating anyone in Ponyville, and definitely not cloudsdale, she was bullied all her life in cloudsdale. She never really had any friends other than the ones she had now. Though, of course there was Bidziil. He was her closest friend next to Rainbow Dash, and her family she had as a filly.

He was an earth pony so he never went to cloudsdale. He was born within the Everfree forest. They met when Fluttershy fell from her cloud home, Bidziil saw her fall and helped her, he taught her everything she knows now about animals. Of course she was a natural so it wasn't hard, but none the less, she still didn't know much, and if it weren't for him, she'd have never known so much about animals.

Fluttershy squeaked in surprise as a chicken bawked loudly at her. She sighed, she hadn't thought of him in a while, and she almost wished she hadn't, her heart ached for her lost friend every time she thought of him. She quickly fed the chickens and took their eggs and headed out to her house, latching the coop up as she did so. Her chicken coop was behind her house, closer to the Everfree forest. She slowly walked to her back door, when she walked inside she called out, anyone ready for dinner yet?

Instantly animals crawled out of every nook and cranny to meet her. She smiled weakly which turned into a happy, strong grin, if anything could make her feel better it was the faces of her animal friends. She fluttered up to a shelf and got out some food and poured some out- onto the floor. It took Fluttershy a moment to realize what she had just done, "o-oh no! Oh how could I have forgotten the bowl!"

In truth she knew why, Bidziil. She sighed as she looked to the ceiling and fluttered up to get a bowl, she then fluttered down and poured some more food for them- in a bowl this time. She shook her head, putting a hand to her forehead, "I need some sleep is all. She sighed, knowing that there was still one animal who was being picky, Angel. She walked into the living room calling, "okay Angel, what do you want to eat?" However, there was no answer, she looked around._ "huh, that's odd, Angel normally comes when I call about what he wants to eat". _She looked around nervously, "I'm sure that he's fine, I just have to look around a bit, yes, that's all, he's in the house somewhere."

_**Three minutes later**_

"**HE'S NOT IN THE HOUSE ANYWHERE!**" Fluttershy screamed hysterically, on the verge of tears, she had all but torn her house down looking for him. Furniture was flipped, pictures where strewn every which way, and dishes were everywhere, some shattered, some not, but nonetheless, every single dish she owned was on the floor now. Fluttershy was pacing back an forth, "oh where did he go?"

It then hit her where he must be, "no!" She said in a desperate voice, "he wouldn't go there, right?" She quickly thought of all the other possibilities. Finally she sighed shakily, knowing the worst possibility was that he went into the Everfree forest. She couldn't imagine him going anywhere else, it made no sense, (this didn't either but still). She sighed as she got up and looked out her kitchen window to the Everfree forest, and gulped. "w-well I need to go and at least check, if he is in there, he is in serious trouble with everything that could hurt him". She sighed again and headed outside as she walked towards the Everfree forest.

The tree's were clumped together, and as she got closer, she noticed that it was pitch black in the forest, she couldn't see a thing, she gulped nervously. Something about the forest simply sent chills down her spine. She thought nothing of it of course, going to town to pick up groceries sent nervous chills down her spine. She hesitantly took step after step into the forest, it wasn't as dark as she'd imagined it to be. as she called out for Angel, however, the chills got stronger, and she soon was calling for him more Briskly as she felt she was being watched by something, and got more and more scared. Minutes seemed like hours, and pretty soon she looked at her surroundings and saw everything in the forest looked the same. She quickly shrugged it off, hoping it was just mind tricks. Pretty soon though she stopped again and looked around, and to her horror, the forest- it looked like she hadn't moved an inch at all- she gulped as she called for Angel again. She instantly heard a rustle in a nearby bush, though she had no idea where it came from, she couldn't see the ground because of so many bushes, she quickly called out, "A-Angel? Is that you?"

She smiled hopefully as she looked around hoping desperately it was him. However her hopes were crushed and replaced by fear as a large timber wolf popped it's head out slowly a couple feet in front of her barring it's teeth in a nasty snarl. She took a few steps back, natural defenses kicking in as she spread her wings out to their full extent, her wings were larger than most pegasi' much less female pegasi, unfortunately the timber wolf was unimpressed, and snapped it's jaws at her. She stepped back at this and screamed as she tripped and fell to the ground from something. The timber wolf lunged at her with a fearsome roar, mouth agape, and claws extended toward her. It all was happening in slow motion, so many things were racing through her mind at in those few seconds,_ "this is it, I 'm going to die out here, what will everypony think? Will I be missed by anyone in Ponyville other than the girls? Probably not, did this monster kill Angel? I hope he's alright, who will take care of the animals when I'm gone?" _

Suddenly her thoughts were broken as she saw the timber wolf get tackled by something, she didn't see it though. Once it connected with the timber wolf everything sped up. She looked around as she heard the timber wolf's snarl's and the snap's it's jaws, and it's aggressive barking, she looked around and saw the brush rattling like crazy. Suddenly she heard a chopping sound and the timber wolf yelp a couple of times and it repeated a couple more times, then all was silent. She slowly got up and walked over to where the rustling was, saying timidly, "h-h-hello? A-are you okay?"

Suddenly a large earthpony stallion stood up, he had a bloody ax in his left hand, and he was huge, in height at least. He was taller than Big Macintosh even, but not as muscular. Instead being leaner and more defined, he had no shirt on, merely fur covered his chest, but had leather pants on, a spare hatchet belted to it. His ribs were showing a bit long with his core, giving him the athletic look, but at the same time, a bit starved. he had dark yellow fur, almost orange, and a short dark red, almost black mane which was braided on the his head, was cut to the neckline. around his neck was a necklace of with a lightning bolt carved from stone. He also had piercing yellow eye's that seemed to look into her very soul, yet they seemed so gentle, an unfitting trait for him to have. Seeing as they were in a forest and he looked like a wild pony.

This stallion greatly intimidated her. She had heard stories of wild savages in the forest that kill and ate their one kind. She could see he had scars on his face, from previous battles, he also had a large gash on his shoulder, it was a fresh wound too, he must have gotten it from the timber wolf. she looked at him concerned as she asked, "u-um are you okay?"

He glanced at his shoulder for half a second then looked back at her and nodded silently, face never changing.

She didn't believe him as his wounded shoulder gushed blood down his side. However, Angel popped into her mind and she quickly asked, "oh, um...have you seen um... a white bunny anywhere?"

The stallion stared a her a moment then pointed to Fluttershy's feet and calmly asked, "is that what you mean?" His voice was deep, but gentle, rhythmic and song like, also a very unlikely trait for him to have.

Fluttershy quickly whipped her head around and smiled widely as she said, "oh yes! Angel your safe!" She quickly ran over to him and gripped him in a heavy hug, he tried to resist and push her off him, but she had a very good hold on him as she squeezed him tightly against her chest. She then remembered the stallion who saved her, she quickly turned around to face him. To her surprise he was limping away, obviously having more than just that single shoulder wound. She gently set Angel down saying in a gentle motherly voice, "stay here, mama's going to be right back". She got an eye roll in response, which worried her, acting like that, he might try to run again. However she pushed this thought out of her head as she turned and galloped after the strange stallion.

"Wait!"

The stallion didn't stop limping but looked back at her in acknowledgment none the less.

She smiled as she said, "thank you sir for helping me find my friend, I don't know what I would do without him."

The stallion gave her a blank look, but his eye's shown with amusement, as he said, "I didn't do much, I just pointed him out."

Fluttershy smiled as she slowed to a trot along beside him, his leg's were a lot longer than her's, so she had to trot to keep up with him as she said, "oh, well you still helped me find him, thank you."

He glanced at her a moment, but was silent as he began to force himself a bit faster, Fluttershy gasped as she had to increase to a small sprint just to stay at his side. However, he soon stopped walking as he sighed and nearly fell, he soon began licking his wounded shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Fluttershy gave him a look of disgust and concern as she asked, "um...a-are you okay?"

He stopped and nodded silently as he turned away from Fluttershy and began to walk away.

Fluttershy soon went into deep thought, "_he's hurt, badly, should I invite him to stay with me until he's well enough to be on his own again? Of course I should that's a stupid question he saved my life and helped me find my Angel". _Fluttershy took a deep breath as she nervously asked, "w-would you like to stay with me at my house? Until your well enough to be on your own of course."

The stallion stopped and looked at her silently a moment, he seemed to be glaring at her, but his eye's showed confusion as he asked, "why would I stay with you? You think because I saved you that you owe me something?"

Fluttershy blushed as she rubbed her arm nervously and said, "w-well no- I- I mean yes- well I j-just- I just thought, you were hurt and you might need some help recovering. And after all you did for me today... I thought this was a good way to repay your kindness. Of course if you don't want to, I won't argue with you, she said briskly."

The stallion blinked at her a bit as he stared at her silently, he seemed to be thinking the matter over in his head a bit. Finally he shook his head as he said, "you owe me no dept. Your not forest born so the code does not apply to you, goodbye". Then turned and walked away silently.

Fluttershy frowned confused as to what code he meant and disappointed as she turned and walked back to Angel, "_I should at least know his name"._ Fluttershy smiled as she turned hopefully to the stallion, hoping he wasn't gone. Luckily he was not going anywhere fast and had barely moved five feet. She quickly called out, "wait! Can I at least get your name?"

The stallion turned to her with a dull expression, but head held high with pride in his eye's as he said, "my name?"

"Y-yes please, if you don't mind of course."

"My name...is Bidziil". He then turned and began walking away again.

Fluttershy stared at him in awe, of all the things she could have expected, this was the last thing she'd ever be able to think of. She thought he was gone, and here he was in the flesh, she smiled as she called out, "I- I'm Fluttershy."

The stallion stopped and looked at her, his face dull as always, but his eye's full of emotion, Fluttershy smiled hoping he remembered her. However he disproved that theory as he turned and walked away without a word.

Fluttershy stared after him sadly, then sighed and turned to walk back to Angel. However she heard something in a nearby bush, several bushes to be exact, she looked around nervously as she took a step back, fearing the worst, she then remembered that timber wolves lived in packs, where there was one others were sure to come, unless it was a loner. She very much hoped that was the case, and these were simply harmless woodland creatures, she gulped nervously as she waited for one of the unknown creatures to come out. Her natural defenses started up again as her wings spread out intimidatingly.

Suddenly she screamed as she was tackled from behind to the ground by something large. She tried to run but it had it's paws pinning her down to the ground with one paw on her head and the other on her back, as she went down she caught a glimpse of what it was, to her horror it was a timber wolf. She quickly began to struggle, but it's weight was too much for her to handle. However she didn't stop as she fought as much as she could, which was barely enough to move at all. Finally she felt the jaws of the timber wolf on top of her clamp his jaws firmly around the back of her neck, it wasn't tight enough to pierce the skin, but enough to where she could barely breath, this made her stop in fear.

Her eye's dilated in fear as more timber wolves slowly walked out from the brush in front of her, looking at her hungrily. She soon began to cry as she realized what was going to happen to her. "_this really is it, I'm going to get eaten alive,Bidziil's gone, and even if he weren't I doubt he would ne much help considering his condition._

She closed her eye's as she felt the jaws of the timber wolf on top of her tighten his grip, it was beginning to hurt now, she was beginning to get annoyed now. "_what are they waiting for? They caught me, and I can't even run! Why can't they just get it over with already?"_

Suddenly she saw one of the timber wolves go down with a yelp, she noticed an arrow sticking out from it's skull, then two more went down, one was shot in the neck, the other in the side, and still alive. Suddenly Bidziil charged out whinnying intimidatingly, as he threw his ax at one of the timber wolves, taking it out as it connected with it's head. He then tackled the one pinning her down, the timber wolf released it's grip on her throat as it lashed out at Bidziil, however they connected and went rolling into the brush,the forest was filled with the fighting of the two. Fluttershy quickly got up and ran, she needed to get Angel out of the forest. She soon saw him tapping his foot at her, she sighed and said, "Angel go home now I'll be with you soon."

He glared at her and kicked her hoof, Fluttershy however was not in the mood for his attitude. She quickly picked him up by the ear's and got into his face as she gave him the stare saying "**Angel, go home now."**

This got Angel to listen as he briskly nodded and was shooting away towards home faster than Fluttershy had ever seen him move. She sighed, as she turned back to where Bidziil was fighting against the timber wolf before. She quickly looked around and saw a large branch laying on the ground she quickly went and picked it up and went to go and help Bidziil remembering that one was still alive. She looked around warily, expecting a timber wolf to lunge out and attack her at any moment, however they all seemed to have left. She was sure she was in the spot she saw him last, she quickly looked around and spotted some yellow fur in the brush, she ran over instantly expecting it to be Bidziil, just as she suspected, it was Bidziil.

He was bloody and his condition was twice as worse as before. His fur looked like it was red with a couple blotches of yellow on it she wasn't even sure he was alive. She quickly dropped down and put a wing to his side and gently said, B- Bidziil? He didn't move, but she soon saw his faint breathing and sighed in relief.

She looked around for some way to help him, there was no way she'd leave him out here to die. she sighed as she slowly got under him and somehow managed to lift herself up with him on her back, she then carried him back to her house to do what she could for him.

**So? good bad? Please comment on the chapter, and tell me how it could improve, also, on the scale of Anthro-ness, they are at...three I think. Hope you liked this chapter please comment, have a nice day/ night and if you sneezed BLESS YOU!**


	2. pay it forward

**Hey guys, how you doing? Good? Good. Anyway not much to say, please enjoy.**

Fluttershy gasped as she struggled not to fall down, she was hurrying as fast as she could, but the weight of Bidziil was more than she could handle. How she was able to lift him at all amazed her. She was almost out of the forest and she knew she'd fall any moment now, her legs were aching like crazy right now, but she pushed on knowing Bidziil's life depended on it. He was losing blood heavily, and there wasn't time to take him to the hospital either.

She could see the entrance to the forest just up ahead, she could even see the back door to her house from here. she smiled hopefully as she forced herself to walked a bit faster, -there was no way she'd be able to fly with him on her back, she wasn't strong enough- she had to push through. "_okay Fluttershy, you can do this, the back door is right there, you can make it"._

She sighed in desperate relief as she saw they were out of the forest and knew she was almost home.

_**Ten minutes later**_

Fluttershy was finally inside her house. She nearly fell and killed both of them on the way up the stairs to her back door, but managed to regain her balance somehow. She walked over to her couch and laid Bidziil down as gently as she could, she wanted to fall over and rest, but knew it wasn't over yet. So she quickly walked upstairs and went into the bathroom and got her first aid kit, and quickly headed down stairs to Bidziil. She quickly pushed her sleeves up, and got into it and got out the things she'd need to put stitches in.

She didn't have any pain killers, so it was a good thing he was out cold, she only hoped she wasn't too late. Bidziil was in horrible condition, his left leg had a large gash that went down to the very bone- she could plainly see it through the tear in his pants. his shoulder was torn even more than before, the gash stretched down to his chest. How he was alive she didn't know, She knew he was though, because of his breathing. A bit of his left ear was also clipped.

She sighed as she first stitched up his leg, the tear was big enough to where she could leave his pants on, much to her relief. Then worked on his shoulder, he also had a large chunk taken out of the side of his neck. Fluttershy didn't think she could do much for that except clean it and patch it up. She quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom and got a wash cloth, soap and a bucket, then headed back to Bidziil. she quickly put the bucket down on the floor as she sat next to him on the edge of the couch. She dunked the cloth into the water for a moment then took it out and let it drip a bit into the bucket so it wouldn't get all over the floor.

She nearly jumped out of her skin she was so surprised to as she heard Bidziil's voice as he asked, "Fluttershy...he grunted as he continued, where- where am...I..."

She blushed a bit as she said, o-oh...y-your in my home, you were hurt and very near dying, so...please forgive me I know you didn't want to come here but I couldn't just leave you there to die..."she looked away nervously, scared of what his reaction may be.

He grunted in pain a bit as he said, "do not...worry... I am glad you helped me, I promise I...will not be a burden to you...for very long...as soon...as I am...able... I shall... leave for the...forest..."

Fluttershy blushed intensely as she said, "oh um... o-okay, but you can stay longer if you don't have a home..."

Bidziil closed his eye's silently, mostly likely resting

A smile made it's way to her face at his kindness, and understanding as she quickly said, "oh, um... I- I need to um...clean your um..." she pointed to the chunk taken out of his neck, Bidziil slowly brought his hand to his wound and touched it lightly, he quickly seethed in pain as he whipped it away, Fluttershy smiled sheepishly as she said, "s-sorry I should have warned you..."

Bidziil ignored this as he said, "I am ready...please...hurry and clean my wound."

Fluttershy nodded as she quickly took the wet cloth and set it on his wound, pressing on it to stop the bleeding and scrubbed a bit. He seethed in pain as he shut his eye's tightly, but didn't resist any. Fluttershy soon was done cleaning it and patched it up, she smiled as she said, "sorry if I was too ruff with you, I'm sure your in a lot of pain right now."

Bidziil sighed as he said, "I know... that you did... your best, there was no...way you could have...been...gentle enough for it….not to hurt...thank you Fluttershy...

Fluttershy smiled as she said, "do you want a pillow for your neck?"

Bidziil nodded as he said, "yes...please..."

Fluttershy smiled and quickly went into her room and got one of her many pillows form her bed. She had dozens of them. They made her feel safer for some reason and couldn't sleep with out being surrounded by pillows. She then headed back down to Bidziil. He looked at her with a hard face, but his eye's were filled with gratitude as Fluttershy gently lifted his head and placed the pillow under his neck.

She then asked, "do you want a pillow for your head also?"

He sighed as he said, "I won't make you go up to to get me another pillow, I'm fine, just one of these things is more than I am used to."

Fluttershy smiled a bit as she looked at his stomach. His ribs were showing as though he were starving, she gave him a sympathetic look as she said, "okay, well, um...are you hungry?"

Bidziil nodded with sad, hunger filled eye's, in fact, his face even showed hunger, as he said, "a little."

Fluttershy nodded as she said, "I'll go ahead and make dinner". She then walked into the kitchen and got out four slices of bread and some lettuce, tomato, she also got some cheese and carrots then put it on both sandwich's. Except the cheese she only put cheese on one sandwich. She then brought them out on plates and handed one to Bidziil saying, "I didn't know whether your lactose intolerant, so I didn't put cheese on your sandwich."

Bidziil stared at it with confusion in his eye's as he said, "what is this exactly?"

Fluttershy giggled as she said, "it's a sandwich silly, I told you I didn't put cheese on your sandwich, what did you think I meant?"

Bidziil looked at her as he said, "I...wasn't listening, I am sorry."

Fluttershy put a hand on his and smiled as she said, "it's okay Bidziil", "_wow even when he's hurt his voice is beautiful". _She blushed intensely at this thought then decided to change the subject as she said, "um... I- I don't think you remember me, but...you and I were once friends when we were...um...foals".

Bidziil sighed as he said, "I do remember you Fluttershy, your the Pegasus girl I taught about the animals, you came from Cloudsdale yes?"

Fluttershy looked at him surprised as she said, "y-yes, b-but I don't understand...i-if you knew who I was, why did you keep walking when I told you like you didn't know me? I thought we were friends still..."

Bidziil sighed as he said, "Fluttershy, are we really still friends? We were foals then, things have changed so much, for me. I am not the same pony you once knew, things have changed in ways you will never understand. How can we be friends still when I am not the same pony I once was?"

At first she thought he meant that by changing and not being the same pony, he meant that he grew up. But now that she looked into his eye's, she thought differently. She saw that his face was full of rage, but his eye's were filled with pain and hurt, something happened to change him, and it wasn't growing up. She looked at him with sympathy as she asked, "Bidziil ...did...something bad happen to you?"

Bidziil looked away as he stared at the couch silently, so it was impossible for her to know his emotions as he said, "I am not hungry anymore..."

Fluttershy looked at him sympathetically as she said, "Bidziil ... I'm your friend your can t-"

"you are not my friend Fluttershy...I told you, I am not the same pony you knew as a filly". He sighed as he looked at her, his eye's showed more pain than she could imagine, yet his face was as hard as stone as he said, "I am sorry Fluttershy I was rude, in your own home no less, but what I said was true, I am not the same pony that you knew as a filly, so tell me, how can we be friends still when you know next to nothing of me, apart my name..."

Fluttershy sighed, not knowing what else to do, so she did the only thing she could think of. She gently wrapped her wings around and held him in a hug a moment as she said, "well, I- I may not know you anymore, but I want to get to know you again Bidziil, I want to be considered your friend again".

She looked up into Bidziil's eye's, knowing it was the only way to know what he felt, and saw pure surprise at first. Then she saw something she didn't expect, he had tear's streaming down his face, they were light, silent tear's, he didn't even sniffle. But gave a weak smile as he said, "so do I Fluttershy", as he gently wrapped his arms around her back in a hug.

She smiled back at him as she hugged him more tightly. However he grunted in pain, she quickly released him and pulled away blushing in embarrassment as she said, "oh, sorry, I forgot."

Bidziil looked at her, his hardened face back in place, and tear's gone without a trace, making her wonder if he was truly crying or if she simply was hallucinating. He yawned as he finished and looked at her sleepily.

She smiled at him as she said, "you must be tired, I'll let you sleep". She then went up stairs to her room and got a blanket from her closet and came back and put it over Bidziil, he looked at her uncomfortably as he said, "you didn't have to do that Fluttershy, I'm used to sleeping without these things.

She smiled a warm smile as she said, "then you should sleep like a new born foal now", she patted his cheek with her hand as she said, "sweet dreams, Bidziil."

She didn't get an answer for he was already deep inside the realm of dreams. She smiled as she walked up stairs to her room to go to sleep herself. She was exhausted from carrying Bidziil all the way up the stairs. As soon as she got into her room she threw all her clothes off -she normally slept in the nude anyway, so it wasn't a big deal- locked the door just to feel safe, and fell onto her bed and fell asleep soon after, not even thinking about showering or any other of her usual hygienic routines.

_**The next day**_

Fluttershy yawned as she slowly arched her back in an upward stretch. She sighed as she finished. The first thing to pop in her head was to shower. So she torpidly got out of bed and arched her back in a deep stretch again. Then she headed to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and saw she had blood in her fur and mane, giving her a disturbing psychopathic image.

She shuddered as she quickly turned the shower on to wash her fur and mane and showered all the blood from Bidziil off. Once she was done she looked in the mirror again, she was sopping wetting, but was cleansed of all blood. She then dried off, and headed back into her room. She quickly put on a loose fitting yellow sweater, similar to her previous one, only a lighter shade, and blue pants. Then headed down stairs to make breakfast. When she got down there she was surprised to see Bidziil awake.

He was staring straight ahead at something, she couldn't tell what it was though. Or if it he was staring at anything at all for that matter. She slowly walked over to him saying, "good morning Bidziil, did you sleep well last night?" He was silent as he continued to stare at the wall. Fluttershy looked at him nervously as she gently touched his shoulder, instantly he looked at her with fear in his eye's as he said, "I had a dream."

Fluttershy gently put a hand to her chest and sighed in relief as she said, "oh, I thought it was something bad."

His eye's turned from anger to hurt to understanding, then he said, "you don't understand, my dreams are visions they don't normally happen, and when they do, they normally come true. He pointed to his hip as he said, this mark, I don't know what it is or why it's here, or what it even means. I have seen very few in the forest other than me with one, normally they have no marks on them other than scars. He said it as though he wished it had never appeared at all.

She smiled at him as she said, it's a cutie mark, I have one, she blushed, _should I show him my own? _A cutie mark was not simply something you showed off willy nilly, or at least if you were a mare. She sighed and lifted her shirt a bit and pulled her pants down a bit, just enough for him to see her cutie mark. Her face was bright red as she said, see? And everypony I ever met has one also. She then quickly hid it again, glad to have it over with. It's nothing to be ashamed of, in fact you should be glad you have one, I was bullied because I got mine later than most...

he looked at her with annoyance in his eye's as he growled, I should have known you wouldn't understand...

she looked at him confused as she asked him, what do I not understand? You have a cutie mark and... oh... I see, she then remembered that he said, few in the forest have the marks. Did... so ….you were the only one you knew with a cutie mark?

He was sighed and went silent a moment before saying, no, only healer ponies get the marks, but I am no healer pony, I am a warrior... I have never seen a warrior with a mark like this before...

she looked at him sympathetically as she asked, were you... teased?

He ignored this question, obviously not wanting to speak of it.

She quickly thought fast and decided to change the subject as she forced a smile and sat on the floor next to the couch as she said, do you want to talk to me about your dream?

He looked at her with surprise as he said, you... actually want to listen?

She smiled warmly at him as she said, oh yes, very much... I'm sure it's a wonderful dream, didn't anypony listen to you before.

He went silent as he went into deep thought, pain coming into his yellow eye's as he said, yes...there was one... however he quickly shook himself and continued, no, it is not a wonderful dream, it was a terrible dream...

she frowned as she said in a serious tone, I promise to listen if your willing to tell me.

He looked at her, with gratitude in his eye's, and many other emotions that he seemed to be holding in as he said, very well. In the dream... you were walking down a dark road, and then a... dark shadow came over you... When it went away... it showed a town in the... the dark of the night and aflame as screams were heard. And then in the middle of the street... he gulped as he said in a tone that put concern Fluttershy's mind of him being sick. There was a mound of... of... **corpses** at least ten feet tall..."

Fluttershy's eye's dilated in fear as she came very near shaking,but was silent and forced herself to be still as she nodded, and continued to listen intently to him.

"And then in front of the pile, I saw this pony like creature appear. It was like an Alicorn almost, only it wasn't a pony, it was blacker than the darkest night. Dark enough to stand out easily, and it was easily taller than the pile. It had large bat like wings and...and jagged knife like teeth, and horns on it's head stained with... with blood, and pupil-less blood red eye's, and bone like claws protruding from it's hooves and fingers ,and then it burst into flames with a howl, burning to ashes, and in it's place..."

Fluttershy gulped as she asked in a frightened voice, "w-what did you see?"

"In it's place... was my own corpse, my body was mangled and bloodied gruesomely, and I heard a voice say, when the blood from the outcast stains the stone will there be peace in the land..."

Fluttershy gulped as she asked, "w-what does that mean?"

Bidziil looked at her with fear as he said, I... I don't know...

Fluttershy gulped as she smiled and said, "w-well I'm sure it was only a nightmare I- I bet you don't have to worry about anything."

Bidziil was silent, he had fear in his eye's, he was thinking of something, he was hiding something from her. Of course he had every right to do so. Not only that she really didn't want to know anything more about it. Fluttershy quickly decided to change the subject as she said, "are you hungry? I'll go make us some breakfast". Without waiting for him to answer she quickly walked into the kitchen and began making pancakes, to try and forget his dream.

Suddenly Fluttershy almost screamed because she felt a hand touch her shoulder as she jumped a foot in the air and whipped around to face Bidziil. She quickly looked him up and down, wondering how he was even standing. "B- Bidziil, wh- what are you doing up? How can you even stand?"

She could see amusement in his eye's as he said, "I heal quickly. Anyway I just wanted to know where I could clean myself at."

She looked at him disbelievingly as she said, "come here and let me check your wounds real quick". Bidziil submitted to her as she unwrapped his bandages. His wounds were checked thoroughly. He was telling the truth his wounds looked ten times better than before.

She looked at him mouth agape as she said, "o-okay... come on I'll show you how it works and everything". She then walked up the stairs to the bathroom, with Bidziil limping after her, she quickly showed him how to use the shower, and after a brief run over where everything was and what it's use was, she headed back to the kitchen to continue cooking.

She sighed a heavy sigh", "_how in Equestria did he heal so quickly? It should have taken at least a week for him to get to this stage of the healing process"._ "She sighed as she made the pancakes. She made dozens of them because she planned to eat tons of them in an attempt to forget his dream."

Before she knew it, she was jumping a foot in the air again. She quickly whipped around and sighed, it was Bidziil.

He had guilty amusement in his eye's as he said, "I am done with my….. my... I am done cleaning myself."

Fluttershy giggled a bit as she said in an amused tone, "a shower, it's called a shower". she couldn't help but look over his body he looked very handsome. All the blood was washed out of his fur, and was a brighter yellow than before. Also his mane was no longer braided, his tail was still just as rugged as before, but beautiful in color none the less. His muscles also shone more clearly now from under his coat, and his mane was also a brighter color, it was still a very dark red, but not even close to black.

She blushed a bit as she said, "um... you must be hungry right?"

Bidziil shook his head as he said, "no, I do not hunger yet, but thank you for the offer."

She frowned and said, "you look starved, you must be a little hungry."

He sighed as he said, I am not in the mood for eating right now. I will be outside if you need me."

She flinched nodded as she said, "o- okay...",_ " I was only trying to help him, I didn't mean to make him angry..."_

**so? good? Bad? Please comment and let me know what you think. If you sneezed while reading this bless you.**


	3. hard life in the Everfree forest

**Hey guys, how you doing? Good? Good. Anyway not much to say, please enjoy.**

Fluttershy groaned as she patted her belly, she had eaten over twenty pancakes, and she still hadn't gotten Bidziil's dream out of her mind. Not only that, to make it worse she was sad that Bidziil was angry with her, it bothered her quite a bit,and had an aching stomach that bulged like she was in the middle of pregnancy. "_oooh, I shouldn't have eaten so many pancakes... I think I might be sick"._ She sighed as she slowly got up and headed for the door to talk to Bidziil and apologize. When she got outside, she saw Bidziil sitting near a tree, he was sitting alone, all slumped a bit. She frowned as she walked over to him and sat next to him silently.

She started staring at him, "_I wonder what could have happened to make him change so much, or, did he change at all? Maybe he was always like this..."_

When she sat down she asked him, "is something wrong?"

He didn't answer.

"oh... um...well do you want to talk about it?"

Still no answer, he seemed to be ignoring her, she sighed as she stood up and said, "okay, I- I guess I'll leave you alone then". Not wanting to push the subject, not want him to get angry at her.

However she was caught unaware asBidziil began talking, "wait... I... I am sorry... you've helped me, saved me, and have shown me nothing but kindness. Yet all I have given in return is anger... forgive me, I... if you would, to show my apology, I am willing to tell you my... he gulped as he said, the story of my past... since you stopped visiting me those years ago..."

Fluttershy stared at him as she said, "um... o- okay, I- I guess if you truly want to... then... I'm all ear's."

he looked at her confused as he said, "um...what?"

She sat next to him as she said, "I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

He nodded as he sighed " when you met me... I was an apprentice, I was...happy then, but then... this... this curse appeared -he showed her his cutie mark- and everything went down hill from there..."

she was silent a moment before she asked, "what happened?"

"The first time I had vision, it was a dream, of our deputy dying. I told my father of it, he was leader of the tribe. He simply refused to listen though, everypony in the tribe thought I was crazy... even my best friend didn't believe me... but... then it came to be true, everypony became suspicious. Luckily, my father managed calmed their minds, I have no doubt he saved me from exile on that day..."

"But, then I had a dream of my father dying, by my brothers hooves... I quickly told him of it, but he... he grew angered with me, and... told me to never speak of my dreams again... and..." -he sighed- "it of course, came true... I am sure of who had done it, though I never saw it, and have no proof but my dream... I went to my tribe and tried to convince them... and... he gave a shaky sigh. I was driven out, they believed I murdered my own father, because of my dream, they think I planned it all out, that I was simply trying to get my brother exiled... not even... she... the only one who ever truly believed my dreams...my... she saw me as a cold blooded murderer... my... closest friend attacked me, and... I... I became a rogue... he looked to the mark on his flank as he said, and it's all this cursed marks doing that brought this apon me... I lost everything because of this mark..."

Fluttershy looked at him surprised and with sympathy as she got up and nuzzled his cheek and said, "Bidziil, that mark isn't what caused this... i-if anything, it... it's a gift..."

he looked at her with pure anger in his eye's as he stood up, and spat, "a **gift? **This... mark, has ruined my life, and you want to say that it is a gift? Your mark may be a gift, but mine has brought nothing but pain and sorrow to my life. If you were in my place would you still call it a gift?If your mark had done nothing but bring sorrow to you, how would you feel about it? Think about it a moment."

Intimidated, she shrunk back into her mane as she said, "I- I 'm sorry... I was... only trying to help..."

he continued to glare at her. However, his eye's eventually softened as he spoke again, sorrow flooding into his voice, "I know... please, forgive me. But please consider the fact that not even one positive outcome as yet to happen, how would you feel if this happened to you? How do you think yo would feel if this were to be your life?"

Fluttershy began to calm down as she realized he was no longer being aggressive towards her, and began to consider the fact that that he had just now pointed out. And soon she saw what he meant, by what he had said. She sighed as she said, "okay, I guess I know what you mean by that, and I won't say that your gifted, but I don't think your cursed either. You have a talent Bidziil, you can predict the future, your special... and um... I um... think you have done some good with your talent..."

he rolled his eye's as he said, "oh? And what would that be exactly?"

"Well, um... y-you've certainly livened my life up, I mean, I would be... timber wolf food if not for you, a- and we are reunited, it could be a sign, m-maybe we were meant to meet again?"

Bidziil looked to the ground silently as though in thought, or simply ignoring her, however, he finally looked up at her as he smiled and said, "I guess your right, our destinies are intertwined so far, perhaps we have a part that we must play together..."

Fluttershy smiled, not exactly sure what he had meant by that, but it sounded good. She slowly walked to him, and gently wrapped him in a friendly embrace, as she said "come on, lets go inside, maybe we can find something to do to get your mind off of this a bit."

Bidziil sighed as he nodded and walked to her house with her. Once they got inside, Bidziil sat down on the couch as he sighed from exhaustion, he wasn't healed yet so he was easily tired. Fluttershy sat down next to him silently. Soon however Angel hopped over to them angrily holding his food bowl and waving it around, pointing at it. Fluttershy smiled as she said, "hello Angel, I haven't seen you all day, where've you been?"

However Angel threw the bowl at her in his anger.

Bidziil smiled as he got up and limped over to Angel.

Fluttershy saw this and quickly said, "Bidziil, w- wait, he hates strangers, especially stallions."

Bidziil ignored her warning however as he picked him up, Angel fought as much as he could but to no avail. Bidziil then began rubbing behind his ears, Angel instantly stopped fighting as he lay down in his arms and began to kick one foot, and as soon as Bidziil stopped, Angel grabbed his hand and put it behind his ear to let him know he wanted more scratching then limped back over to the couch and sat down again.

Fluttershy felt a bit jealous because Angel never cuddled with her, the pony who raised him. Yet he was cuddling with a complete stranger as she stuttered, "b-but I- I- …...how did you do that?"

Bidziil looked at her and smiled as he said, "many rabbits love to be pet behind the ear's, it's a good way to get them to listen to you."

Fluttershy gave him a blank expression as she said, "I – I never knew that..."

Bidziil seemed to ignore this comment.

Fluttershy blushed a bit as she decided to change the subject as she said, "um... Bidziil do you want to meet my other friends? I'm sure you'll like them."

Bidziil sighed as he said, "if you think I will like them then yes, I would love to meet them."

Fluttershy smiled as she hugged him saying, "yay! Don't worry Bidziil, they're great, you'll like them, I promise". She smiled as she broke away from him and walked out the door to go and find her friends and see if they could come over.

Bidziil looked alarmed as he said, "wait, you want me to meet them right now? It's a little late don't you think?"

Fluttershy smiled as she said, "as my friend Twilight always says, there's never a better time than the present to do these kinds of things, besides, it's not even lunch time yet, you have plenty of time to meet them". She then closed the door, and walked out to Ponyville, she hated flying so that was out of the question.

**So? how was it? Was my punctuation any better? Just note that I am working on it. That's about it, thanks for reading and have a great day/night, and if you sneezed while reading this bless you!**


	4. friendly meeting gone wrong

**Hey guys, how you doing? Good? Good. Anyway not much to say, please enjoy.**

Fluttershy finally made it to Ponyville, it didn't take very long, she lived only about a mile away from the town anyway. She felt nervous in the town however, it wasn't that it was a bad town, in fact it was one of the friendliest towns she'd ever set foot in. She just wasn't very social was all. She decided that she'd just go to Rarities first. Twilight's library was closer but she was now a princess and had to go to Canterlot to learn how to be a princess. She'd been there for a few months now.

She sent a letter last month saying that Celestia was bringing her to the royal courts, and had her deal with minor problems the citizens had. Which is what the majority of them. she also talked about how much she missed them all in Ponyville.

Fluttershy quickly pushed Twilight out of her mind and headed for Rarity, because the thought of her best friend was making her feel depressed. On the way she saw Applejack selling apples, Fluttershy smiled as she walked over to her. Applejack soon noticed her as she smiled and waved, Fluttershy gave a gently wave back as she walked into talking reach and said, "hello Applejack, how are the sales going today?"

Applejack had on a simply red button shirt, blue jeans, and brown knee high boots. she smiled sadly a bit as she said, "pretty slow ah'm 'fraid". Her mood lightened as she smiled and asked in a hopeful tone,what brings ya over here? Look'n ta buy a couple apples?"

Fluttershy frowned as she said, "oh, well...actually, I wanted to see if you and the girls would like to come over to my house later, you see, an old friend is staying with me and I thought it would be nice if you all met him. But I can see your busy so um... c-can I get an apple?"

Applejack smiled appreciatively as she said, "come on sugar-cube who's this ol' frien' of yer's?"

Fluttershy blushed as she said, "um...well... I was h-hoping you could come and meet him so I could introduce you face to face, but if you don't want to that's fine. See he's-

Applejack sighed as she put a hand to Fluttershy's mouth firmly and said with a stern look, and firm tone, "sugar-cube, please stop be'n so submissive, it's... ne'er mind, ah'm sorry. Anyway ah cain't jus' close up shop early, ah'll have ta miss out, sorry."

Fluttershy smiled sadly as she said, "oh don't worry, it's fine, um... maybe some of the other girls will have some free time to meet him?"

Applejack sighed as she said in a vexed tone, "Sugar-cube why're ya ask'n me this? How in tarnation am ah supposed to know?"

Fluttershy seemed to shrink a bit as she put her ears down submissively as she said, "o-oh um... I- I'm sorry... i- it won't happen again..."

Applejack sighed as she said guiltily, "no, don' worry 'bout it sugar-cube. Ah'm sorry ah snapped at ya", she smiled as she said, "here, take a apple, it's on th' house."

Fluttershy forced a smile as she said, "oh um... th- thank you". Then proceeded to take it, fearing her friend would be annoyed if she refused.

Applejack smiled as she said, "run along now sugar-cube."

Fluttershy smiled as she said, "o- okay, b- bye."

_**RainbowDashes point of view**_

RainbowDash was flying over to Fluttershy's house at this moment, RainbowDash wore a loose blue tank top over a tight undershirt to cover herself, and short athletic shorts, and goggles, she always wore those. She was a few years younger than Fluttershy by about two years. Tank was acting weird and she was worried he was sick, she hoped to save a couple bits knowing Fluttershy might be able to find a cure, rather than go to the vet's office. That and Tank was afraid of the Dr., and for good reason, so she decided it was best to take him to Fluttershy. She soon was at Fluttershy's doorstep, she quickly walked over to her front door and began knocking. No one answered so she just decided to walk right inside. The door wasn't locked, and even if it were, she'd simply break it down. She looked around as she called out, "hey Fluttershy ya got a minute?" She didn't get an answer, however, she noticed a large stallion on her friends couch, and he seemed to be wounded. None the less, RainbowDash quickly walked over to him, wondering why he was in Fluttershy's home when she apparently was not here, and said in a stern tone, "'ey, who're you and why are you in Fluttershy's home when she's not here?"

The stallion slowly turned to look at her as he said, "the better question is, who are **you**, and why are **you **here when she is not home?"

RainbowDash furrowed her eyebrows as she glared at him and said, "**because, I'm her best friend! I have the right, to be here, now who are you?"**

The stallion met her glare with a calm demeanor, but a hard face none the less, and said, "so, because your her friend, you apparently have the right to come into her house without permission? Your not a very good friend is that's the case."

RainbowDash had had enough, she soon was in his face, snorting aggressively as she growled, "**enough chitchat, tell me who the buck you are or I'll make you tell me.**" of course she would never hit a wounded pony, no matter how angry she got, it wasn't her style. Of course **he** didn't know that

The stallion didn't even flinch as he said, "I am Bidziil."

RainbowDash growled as she said, "**a bit more specific would be nice!**"

He sighed as he said, "I am a friend of Fluttershy's, and that is all you need to know."

She quickly got into his face further as she growled, "**I'll say how much I need to know**."

Bidziil sighed as he said, "you don't seem to be a friend of Fluttershy's, if you are, then why have you broken into her house? Is something wrong?"

RainbowDash glared at him a bit longer before she got out of his face, eye's softening as she said, "yeah, my pet turtle is acting weird, he might be sick, and I was wondering if Fluttershy could help out a bit, ya know, save me a couple bits?"

Most would roll there eye's seeing as she broke into Fluttershy's house over a matter of money, yet Bidziil raised an eyebrow as he said, "there's something you are hiding, I know a good amount about animals myself, perhaps I can be of assistance?"

RainbowDash looked unsure at first as she said, "I'd rather Fluttershy look at him first, I don't think there's anypony in Equestria who knows more about animals than her."

Bidziil kept his face blank as he said, "trust me, there are others who know more. Nopony knows more than everypony else about anything."

RainbowDash sighed as she said, "fine I'll go and get my pet and have you take a look at him, then flew off to her house to get him. "

_**Fluttershy's point of view**_

Fluttershy finally made it to Rarity's boutique and walked inside as she called out in a gentle voice that was barely audible, "um... Rarity? Are you um...home?"

Nopony answered so Fluttershy sighed as she turned to the door and was about to exit she squeaked at the touch of a pony.

She spun around to face Rarity looking at her with concern as she asked, "darling, is everything alright?"

Rarity was a beautiful mare, she was a couple of years older than Fluttershy, at about twenty one, she wore a black turtle neck that clung to her body, showing her willowy figure, she also had on white dress pants and a necklace with her cutie mark on it. She had her arms crossed under her breasts, and her work glasses surrounded in her magic, hovering beside her, showing she had just been working on a project.

Fluttershy forced a smile as she said, "oh um...yes, I- well... I have a friend...well um... an old friend...that um... I have staying with me at my house... and um... I- I was um... wondering if you had the time, if um... you'd like to um... meet him?"

Rarity smiled as she said, "oh is that all? Darling I'd love to meet your friend, when will I be meeting him?"

"Oh well...um... today was what I was hoping for..."

Rarity frowned as she nervously said, "oh, today?"

Fluttershy hesitantly nodded as she said, "um...yes...but I can see your busy so I'll just-"

"darling wait, I'll go. If it really means enough to you that you'd come all the way here from... well, out there, then this must be a very wonderful pony. I would be pleased to meet him, today."

Fluttershy turned to her and smiled as she said, "oh really?"

Rarity nodded as she said, "indeed."

Fluttershy smiled as she said, "oh wonderful, come with me and we'll go and get Pinkie Pie I know she'll want to meet him."

Suddenly Pinkie popped out from a vase that was near the two saying, "want to meet who?"

Fluttershy squeaked as she jumped two feet in the air, and landed on shaky feet facing Pinkie pie who had already managed to wiggle her way out of the vase.

Pinkie was a year younger than RainbowDash by two years, still being a rather young teen she was quite immature, even for her current age, she wore a tight pinkie tank top, tucked into and a short pink skirt, and a yellow belt under her top she had on a white and yellow striped long sleeved shirt.

Rarity smiled widely as she finally heard her friend say the word him, "**him**, you say? This **him**, wouldn't happen to be handsome at all, would he?"

Fluttershy blushed intensely as she looked to the floor. In truth, she did think he was very handsome, she was actually beginning to develop feelings but she was too shy to admit it to anypony else, so she simply said, "I- I don't know... I- I guess..."

Rarity smiled dreamily, for a moment at least. However she soon realized that Fluttershy's definition of handsome and "Rarity's" definition of the word were quite differing in meaning as she said, "um... never mind, forgive me, would you, Fluttershy? anyway, shall we be on our way now?"

Fluttershy smiled gently as she said, "oh...um... o-of course..."

Pinkie pie smiled widely as she screamed, "yeah! Lets go!"

Rarity smiled and said, good, just let me get my coat on and I'll be ready to go, it took only a moment for her to get on a white dress coat, and they then proceeded out the door and towards Fluttershy's house.

_**RainbowDashes point of view**_

RainbowDash sighed as she got home and called out, "Tank? Come 'ere buddy, we're going to have you looked at".

Tank looked at her as his face slowly turned to fear thinking he was going to the vet.

RainbowDash smiled as she said, "don't worry bud, I found somepony who claims they can diagnose and help you." Tank slowly raised an eyebrow in suspicion, RainbowDash rolled her eye's as she said, "it's either him or the vet". Tank quickly smiled as he nodded faster than he had ever moved any of his body before.

RainbowDash held back a laugh at this as she pushed it down and said while fighting the urge to laugh, "c-come on Tank, lets g-go t-" she couldn't hold it in anymore as she fell to the ground laughing, the look on Tanks face and the speed his head was going was too much for her. Tank slowly frowned at her angrily as he slowly walked over to her and kicked her, slowly in the shin. RainbowDash stopped laughing instantly as she yelled, "hey! That was not nice!"

Although it didn't hurt any, she knew Tank had meant to physically harm her with that kick to the shin.

RainbowDash quickly picked Tank up and lifted him to eye level as she glared at him straight in the eye's as she said, "if you ever kick me again I'll get a carrier to lock you up in for when your bad, understand?"Tank slowly nodded as a look of guilt slowly came to his face. She smiled as she said, "come on buddy, lets get going."

They then proceeded out the door, RainbowDash didn't bother to lock it, she assumed that nopony would dare break into her place, if they knew who she was, and she was quite well known through out Equestria, so there were not many ponies dumb enough to do this. Soon she and Tank were out in the sky, flying to Fluttershy's house, "_this guy better not be a liar..."_

In about about five minutes she and Tank were on Fluttershy's property. RainbowDash picked up Tank to save time, and walked into the house, hoping that the stranger was still on Fluttershy's couch. Sure enough, he was lying on the couch. RainbowDash frowned as she walked over to him and said, "hey, this is Tank, I think he's sick, you said you could help him out?"

The stallion gave her a blank stare as he said, "actually, I said that I may be able to help, not that I could."

RainbowDash sighed, he was absolutely right, she turned away from him saying, "come on Tank, he can't help us, she picked Tank up and walked towards the door."

However the stranger quickly said, "I never said I couldn't help you though either, please, let me try to help him, I may be of some use."

RainbowDash rolled her eye's as she said, "fine make it quick, then set Tank down in front of him."

He slowly sat up as he looked at him, then picked him up and looked at him for a moment before saying, "he'll be fine he's merely depressed."

RainbowDash frowned as she said, "what? How is that not too bad?"

"He's depressed because he is slow, and seems to think he's a burden to you since he slows you down."

She glared at him insulted as she said, "hey! He's not slowing me down!"

"According to him he is, I merely speak what he thinks."

RainbowDash looked at him with a frown as she said, "well what can I do for it?"

"I don't know, turtles are supposed to be slow, not much you really can do, he will get used to it as time goes on I'm sure, otherwise, I don't know, I've never seen this behavior before in turtles."

RainbowDash smiled as she said, "yeah, he's cool, well thanks for the help, whats your name again?"

"I never said it, but it's Bidziil", he responded.

RainbowDash smiled as she sat down in a chair next to the couch saying, "so how do you and Fluttershy know each other?"

Bidziil's face stayed the same as he said, "we... we were friends as foals... ,and in case your wondering, I'm staying here because I got hurt and am in the process of healing now."

RainbowDash nodded with a smile as she said, "your pretty cool Bid...Bid... dude, I'm not gonna be able to say your name if my life depended on it."

Bidziil nodded as he said, "I know it's not exactly easy to say for you but you will-" he went silent as he saw the look on Fluttershy's face as she walked through the door, a look of surprise on her face.

"R- RainbowDash...why did you... um..."

RainbowDash mentally screamed in fear a she smiled sheepishly saying "oh...um... hey, Fluttershy...um..." she gave a nervous smile as she continued, "I can explain."

Rarity furrowed her eyebrows saying, "you best do it then darling, this is simply uncalled for, in any situation."

Bidziil sighed as he forced himself up off the couch and limped over to the mares saying, "she was only looking for Fluttershy, there was something wrong with her pet. It turns out he is only depressed, although it doesn't excuse her from what she did, her motives were good, even if the action was wrong."

Rarity smiled,_ "oh he is quite handsome, and his voice, simply amazing. Not really my type though, although he seems perfect for Fluttershy",_ Rarity nodded as she said, "I suppose you are correct, my name is Rarity by the way, who are you, if I may ask?"

Bidziil kept a hard face as he said, "I am Bidziil, I am pleased to meet you."

Rarity smiled politely, "_yes, definitely not my type, ugh! Such a barbaric name, I mean really, what kind of name is Bid...ziil? I think it was, oh I can barely even pronounce it! What good is a name you cannot pronounce?" _Rarity continued to think similar rude thoughts as Pinkie grabbed her, and threw her out of her way.

She had a huge grin on her face as she said rather quickly, "hi My names Pinkie pie! what's your name? Where are you from I'm from Sugar-cube corner well technically I was born on a rock farm but I live at Sugar-cube corner now I love it there do you like parties? I love parties they're the best thing **ever!"**

Bidziil stared at her silently.

Rarity finally came over and grabbed her lips in her magic as she said, "Pinkie darling, if you ever throw me again I swear I will-"

she couldn't finish because Pinkie grabbed her and threw her out Fluttershy's window and began talking again, "sorry Rarity was being really **rude** anyway it was great meeting you but I have to go home now to catch up on my reading, I love books too!" then zoomed off faster than they all could blink. Rarity stepped into the door way, face red and streaming with anger, however she didn't even have time to scream as Pinkie ran her over on her way out.

Fluttershy smiled sheepishly as she said, "um... sh-she's always like that... in case you were wondering."

Rarity got up and dusted herself off as she said, "ugh... I have a terrible head ache, forgive, but I don't feel in the mood to visit any longer..." she then headed home.

Fluttershy gave a heavy sigh as she said, "well this was a waste of my time..."

RainbowDash wrapped a wing around her shoulder as she said, "hey cheer up. Wait, why you so sad?"

Fluttershy gave an even heavier sigh as she said, "I went all the way to Ponyville and got Pinkie and Rarity and they all left right after they got here..."

RainbowDash smiled and said, "oh, well cheer up, **I** met Bid..." RainbowDash turned to Bidziil and said, "dude, seriously, your name is ridiculous". Then she turned to Fluttershy with a smile on her face as she said, "oh and remember, Twilight's coming back to Ponyville for the special event in three weeks".

Fluttershy cocked her head as she said, "event?"

RainbowDash face planted as she said, "how can you not remember! Celestia is coming here with her fiance to introduce us. They'll be announcing it all over Equestria"! Equestria was a very low world kingdom but did have radio's at least, it was the most high tech device they had in the kingdom, and they didn't even make it, they bought them from a more technologically advanced country. They were in every big city, so small villages would be heading to local cities to here the news.

Fluttershy blushed as she said, "oh, right, I kinda forgot..."

"no kidding, well don't forget in three weeks, it's supposed to be the biggest thing of the century, at least! Anypony who's anypony will be there! So don't miss it."

Fluttershy nodded nervously as she said, "o-oh okay."

RainbowDash nodded as she smiled and said, "see you Fluttershy, then she and Tank left for home."

Fluttershy sighed as she closed the door behind her, and turned to Bidziil saying, "um... I'm so sorry, my friends are usually better company than they were tonight..."

Bidziil simply shrugged as he said, " I do not mind the last two days have been... interesting, but have been the best days of my life since... he went silent, as if in deep thought ... since before my... exile...

Fluttershy looked at him sympathetically, he had more troubles than Fluttershy had ever had in her entire life. _Poor thing, he makes my life look perfect..._

she walked over to him and nuzzled her head into his chest as she said, I'm so sorry, I act all weak and defenseless yet you have lost everything... and still act strong.

she looked up at him and saw him merely staring at her, his face hard, but his eye's watering up with emotion, mainly gratitude, but also happiness, as though he were happy to finally have a friend to comfort him again.

**So? how was it? Was my punctuation any better? Just note that I am working on it. That's about it, thanks for reading and have a great day/night, and if you sneezed while reading this bless you!**


	5. introductions and secrets revealed

**Hey guys, how you doing? Good? Good. Anyway not much to say, please enjoy.**

It had been three weeks since Fluttershy had her friends came and visit, and Bidziil was completely healed, now. All that was left where the scars. Princess Celestia and her fiance were coming to Ponyville to introduce Equestria's new future King to it's subject's tonight. It was going to be broadcasted onto the radio's across Equestria. It was the biggest event to happen since, well as long as anypony could remember.

Equestria did not have a King or Queen for thousands of years, not to mention Twilight was coming down with them. It seemed things were never ceasing to make Fluttershy's life more interesting. Fluttershy was very happy about the event. It would give Bidziil a chance to meet not only Twilight, but one the rulers of Equestria, and give her a chance to introduce the whole of Ponyville to him also. It seemed there were no down sides to this at all. The event didn't start until dusk, and it was the middle of fall, so it was cool outside in the middle of the day, at night it was freezing, so she was going to wear something warm. However Bidziil had nothing to wear, although she suspected he would be fine. She went ahead and decided to sow him a sweater. she was currently putting the finishing touches apon Bidziil's sweater, he volunteered to tend to her animal friends, so she had the rest of the day to finish it up.

Fluttershy smiled as she sat on the couch, humming a tune her mother would sing to her as a child,_ "I hope Bidziil likes this sweater, I'd hate for him to have to wear something he doesn't like..."_ In about fifteen minutes the sweater would be done, then she would go out and help Bidziil with her animal friends. She yelped in pain as she accidentally nicked her finger with the needle, she quickly put everything down for a moment as she held back a curse and sucked her thumb a moment, then looked at it, it wasn't deep, but was still very painful.

She sighed as she got up and went upstairs to the bathroom to wrap it up so it wouldn't get infected. Once she was done wrapping her finger, she went back to continue her work. However Fluttershy feared the worst when she heard the back door open and close. She quickly looked for a good place to hide his sweater because it was meant to be a surprise, and the right sleeve wasn't even started yet. She looked at the couch and quickly began to stuff the sweater under a cushion in a desperate attempt to hide the gift from Bidziil. Thankfully he seemed to be washing his hands as she heard the faucet come to life in the kitchen, so she had time to stuff it under the cushion before he came in, she hated to do this to it, mainly because the sweater would be wrinkled from being mercilessly stuffed under a couch cushion, but was necessary.

Bidziil soon walked into the room as he wiped sweat from his brow and said, " I have fed all the animals, is there anything else you would like me to do?"

Fluttershy looked at him surprised as she said, "what? Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do anymore for me, you've done more than enough." She couldn't help but smile at him, he was so sweet, especially when he came from a place where he had to fight just to stay alive each and every day.

He nodded and that was that.

Fluttershy sighed in relief, that was one thing she liked about him, he didn't push things, he knew when she didn't want to talk about something and respected it.

Then he walked up the stairs to shower, he was rather sweaty so he needed to get ready for the event, why he was getting ready when it wasn't even noon, Fluttershy was unsure, but at least he was leaving the room. She shrugged it off as she listened for the door to shut, then sighed as she took out his sweater out from under the cushion and began to sow again.

_**Six hours later**_

Bidziil had been out of the shower a while and now on the couch with Angel, so, Fluttershy went into her room and closed the door, there was no need to lock it, if she knew Bidziil at all, he wouldn't disturb her while in her room, he had been here almost a month and had never once even set hoof into her room. Now she was done with the sweater, she sighed as she folded it up and laid it on her bed, then looked out the window, it was almost time to go. She sighed as she got up and went to get a thicker sweater, it would be cold, but to her it would be freezing. she quickly went and got a green sweater and squeezed into it, she also put on thick tights under her skirt. Once dressed she went down stairs with the sweater and looked for Bidziil, he was sitting on the couch, with Angel in his lap, scratching his ear. She still felt a wave of jealousy run through her veins at this, but pushed the feeling back as she smiled saying, "um...Bidziil, I made something for you, I hope you like it, I worked all week on it."

Bidziil looked at her expectantly, Fluttershy sighed nervously as she pulled the sweater from behind her and held it out for him, it was a very large, red sweater.

Bidziil merely stared at it silently, Fluttershy looked at him worriedly as she asked, "um...is um... something wrong with it?"

Bidziil shook his head as he said, "no, but, I've never had anyone make a... this for me before..."

Fluttershy thought about it a moment, not sure what he meant, but soon realized he was saying he had no idea what it was, she giggled as she said, "it's a sweater, you wear it to keep yourself warm in the cold."

Bidziil's eye's softened and got up, letting Angel hop out of his lap and walked over to her. Once he was right in front of her, he hugged her and said, "thank you Fluttershy, I am afraid I cannot accept your gift though. I have nothing to give you."

Fluttershy's ear's went down as she said, "o-oh um... you don't like it... do you...?"

He gently yet firmly grasped her shoulders as he shook his head as he said, "no, it is not that, it is simply that in my society, when given something, you must give a gift in return of equal value."

She put her ear's down as her mane got into her face and said, "oh, so it's some kind of law between your people?"

"No, it is simply a matter of honor and pride, it is offensive to ones honor and their pride, it is not only an act of offense, it is an honor-less act. By accepting this I will be insulting not only you, but myself also."

Fluttershy flinched as he said the last part, she hid in her mane, ear's down in submission. He said it as though it were a vulgar and insulting act to even speak of. He also seemed to get taller and more intimidating under his vexed glare, it was clear she had offended him quite a bit. She quickly stepped back as she stuttered out, "I- I sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I- I didn't know, please don't be mad at me..."

Bidziil's eye's softened as he saw the fear in her eye's. He sighed as he said, "do not worry, it is not your fault, I should have considered that you do not know my peoples customs, I am sorry for feeling insulted. Your knowledge of my customs are not even equal to a foal, I cannot accept this until I have a gift of equal value, until then I am sorry.

She nodded, still a bit wary of him blushing she said, "o-oh...um... it's okay..." Fluttershy didn't see it as Bidziil's fault, but not really her own either, though she couldn't help feeling guilty for it. Eager to change the subject, she hastily said, "w-well um... are you ready to head out to the event?"

Bidziil nodded, seeming to still be a bit bothered by their conversation.

She smiled wider as she said, "okay then let's get going, it'll be starting soon." They then walked out the door, Fluttershy of course locked it before they started their trek to Ponyville, after what Rainbow did last time she'd never leave her door locked again.

_**Twilight Sparkles point of view**_

Twilight, Celestia and her fiance had made it to Ponyville about an hour ago, the princess gave Twilight permission to go and visit her friends, so she was at the Library with Rarity, her other friends had not shown up yet. This worried Twilight, although she was sure all her friends would never miss seeing Twilight since she had to go back with the Princess, but she couldn't help but worry.

Twilight wore a tiara on her head, she also wore a light purple dress, which was almost pink, the dress went up to her neckline, yet left her shoulders bare. She also had a necklace which had her cutie mark on it, this way everypony could recognize her, her mane was much neater also, other than that and her wings, she was not changed at all . She sighed as she looked to Rarity who sat next to her and said, "do you think the others are coming?"

Rarity smiled as she said, "of course darling, I know they wouldn't miss seeing you or the princess and her fiance for the world." She smiled suggestively as she said, "so, how have you and Flash been doing?"

Twilight smiled as she said, "him and I are great friends".

Rarity looked at her as she asked, is that all you two are? Your not in a relationship with him yet?

Twilight sighed as she said, "no, we're only friends."

Rarity cocked her head as she asked, "well why? Does he not like you that way?"

she shrugged with a sigh as she said, "I don't know, but it's not like it really matters, he's dating a mare already."

Rarity gave her a sympathetic look as she said, "oh, I'm so sorry darling, you'll find somepony better I'm sure."

Twilight smiled as she said, "actually, I think I might have found somepony already."

Rarity smiled widely as she said, "tell me all about it darling."

she giggled as she said, " I was hoping you'd say that. Anyway, there's this stallion, it's Celestia's fiances former student, he and I became best friends instantly", she giggled as she said, "he's so funny."

Rarity smiled happily as she said, "oh good for you darling, so is he good looking?"

she blushed a bit as she said, "Yeah, he's very good looking, he's an Alicorn too."

Rarity looked impressed as she said, "He is? Well, I never heard of a male Alicorn before, looking at the princess's he must be quite the sight."

Twilight raised an eyebrow as she replied with "Okay first off, Celestia's fiance is an Alicorn. But Yeah, like I said, he's cute. It's just, I'm not sure I want to date him, he's an amazing stallion, it's just I'm still getting over Flash. Besides, I'm not ready for a relationship yet anyway. I have to focus on my studies, not... **this. **She sighed as she said, Rarity I'm..." she trailed off into silence as she looked to the floor.

Rarity couldn't help but smile, as she said, "well, Twilight, darling, I'm happy for you, in fact, I sort of envy you. I mean your a princess, your beautiful, and probably soon will have hundreds of admirers, and you have a great potential stallion right at your heels, that I'm sure would be great for you. She sighed for longingly as she said, and I have none of this."

Twilight rolled her eye's as she said, "**Please** Rarity, you already have hundreds of admirers who would grovel at your hooves with nothing more than a wink from you. You reject them all, so how can you possibly be in envy of me?

Rarity was silent at this, seeming to think it through.

Twilight sighed as she said, "how has everypony been?" She said in an attempt to change the subject.

Oh, Good, well from what I know at least, I really kept to myself lately. Now that I think about it, we've all been growing...well, apart since you left Twilight". Her voice taking a rather depressed tone.

"Really? Wow, so, nothing interesting really happened between you or any of the other girls?"

"No, I'm afraid- well actually, Fluttershy has a stallion living with her, now that you reminded me. She seems to be quite fond of him too."

Twilight smiled as she said, "really? Wow out of all of us, Fluttershy was the last I would ever think to let a stallion live with her, well... so soon, or, ever actually, I never would have expected her to find love, ever you know?"

"Oh no darling, he's injured, she's merely letting him stay until he heals, or, so she said."

Suddenly AJ, and all the other girls excluding Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie walked into the library.

Twilight smiled as she stood saying, "hey! You all made it!"

AJ walked over smiling as she hugged her and said, "of course Twi, ah ain't seen ya in a couple months, ah really missed ya! No way ah'd let even work get in th' way of see'n ya before ya go back fer who knows how long again."

After a moment they broke apart as AJ took a step to the side so RainbowDash could come over and see Twilight also. RainbowDash walked over and roughly pulled Twilight in a bear hug, making it feel like she was nearly breaking her back as she said, "Twilight, what's up! It's been too long, have you learned to fly yet?".

Twilight gasped for breath as she said, "um...first off... could you let go before you... kill me?"

RainbowDash giggled sheepishly as she said, "sorry, I forgot, yer fragile". She then released her saying, "so, Have you?"

"Oh um...no, not yet."

RainbowDash frowned as she said, "huh, well, you'll learn with practice."

"Yeah I really don't have time to practice, Celestia's working me harder than ever since I came to the castle. Not only that, I'm busy hanging out with a friend I've made at the castle he's an Alicorn too, so I could probably have him teach me."

Rainbow frowned as she said," oh? Cool."

Suddenly Pinkie came through the door to the library's basement saying, "hi Twilight!" Then tackled her to the ground, jumping the ten foot distance between them.

Twilight screamed as she fell to the ground hard yelling in annoyance, "Pinkie get off of me!"

She smiled sheepishly as she got off, and helped her stand up as she said, "sorry Twilight, I'm just so happy to see you I mean I haven't seen you in so long!" Then glomped her and picked her up off the floor and flung her around a bit, showing her superior strength over Twilight.

She groaned as she said, "Pinkie...stop your... killing…...me."

Pinkie then released her as she fell to her hooves, and almost on her flank. Lucky for her she regained her balance, and AJ caught her before she could lose it again.

Twilight sighed as she said, "how about we all sit down?"

They all nodded and headed to the couch.

AJ looked at Rarity confused as she said, "were ya'll really jus' sitt'n thar watch'n all this like it's some kinda play?"

"in a way yes", she smiled as she said, "there really wasn't much reason for me to move really, I've been here for at least an hour, so I already said hello to her."

AJ gave her a dull expression as she said, "ah see. Wait, where in tarnation is Fluttershy?"

Rarity sighed as she said, "oh calm down darling I'm sure she'll be here soon."

_**Fluttershy's point of view**_

Fluttershy and Bidziil quickly walked down the road to Ponyville, they didn't have much time before the event started though, maybe fifteen minutes.

Fluttershy frowned at Bidziil nervously as she said, "um... oh my, we may be late..."

Bidziil simply looked at her quizzically as he said, "do not worry Fluttershy, I am sure we shall not be scolded if we are a bit late."

Fluttershy sighed as she looked to him, as she said, " I- I'm sorry, but... you don't understand...

he gave her a thoughtful look as he said, what could make you worry so?

She sighed and nodded knowing he was right as she said, w-well... I'm supposed to meet a friend before the event. She's only be here this one night and then she's leaving again, and I don't know if I'll have time to talk to her during the event... and... I'm a bit worried about getting yelled at if I don't get there on time..." she of course was over reacting, she knew it, and was sure Bidziil knew it too, and expected him to tell her that, however she was surprised by what he said to her.

Bidziil put a hand on her shoulder saying, " do not worry, I will not let them do that to you Fluttershy.

Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment as she stared at him in wonder. He reminded her of her cousin Capricorn. In high school he acted as though he were her body guard the entire year, and it all started when he said something similar to her. Fluttershy suddenly yelped as she tripped and nearly fell on her face, lucky for her Bidziil caught her and helped her to regain her balance.

"um... th- thank you... I'm so sorry, I'm a bit clumsy..."

Bidziil's eye's betrayed his amusement as he patted her on the back and said, "everything will be fine I promise."

Fluttershy looked at him a moment blushing still then smiled as she said, "okay." Fluttershy then looked ahead and noticed they were fairly close to Ponyville now, in about five minutes they made it to Ponyville, Fluttershy smiled widely now,_ "yay! We're here! We might just make it to the library on time after all."_

In about fifteen minutes she and Bidziil made it to the library where she said they'd meet, she and Bidziil both walked in and everypony looked at them stunned, Fluttershy gulped as she forced a smiled and said, "um... h-hi?"

AJ was the first to speak, as she said in a vexed tone, "Fluttershy, where in tarnation have ya been this whole taum ?"

"um...well..."

Bidziil was the one to answer as he said, "we were getting ready."

"This whole tahme? Really?"

"Yes."

AJ looked to Twilight who simply shrugged, AJ shrugged back and said, "um...okay, ah guess..."

there was an awkward silence in the room as Twilight smiled at them and said, "well would you two like to sit down? There's plenty of chairs."

Fluttershy smiled as she said, "o-oh um... thank you". She then went and sat down in a chair, Bidziil followed her, then veered off to a chair across from her and sat down.

Twilight smiled as she said, "so Fluttershy, who's your friend?"

"Oh um..." she looked at him saying, "his name is Bidziil, and um... well, he's an old friend of mine."

Everypony raised an eyebrow as Twilight said, "really? Wow, so how did you two meet?"

"Oh um...well it's kind of a long story, but to put it to the point... Rainbow, remember how you raced those bullies at flight camp, I fell from the clouds?"

RainbowDash looked at her blankly as she asked, "no, I never even knew you fell from the clouds."

Fluttershy sighed as she said, "oh... w- well I did, and when I got to the ground, I met him." "He taught me everything I know about animals, oh, well, at least most of it, the rest I learned from experience, but anyway I never would have gotten my cutie mark if it weren't for him."

Everyone was stunned by this, RainbowDash was the first to break the silence as she said in a guilty tone, "wow, I never knew you fell, sorry I guess."

Fluttershy smiled as she said, "it's okay, it happened years ago, besides, I might never have met Bidziil if you didn't."

She smiled as she said, "yeah your right, I'm not sorry anymore."

"W-well I never said... oh never mind..."

Before anything else could happen though, there was a knock on the front door of the library, Twilight smiled as she hollered, "come in!"

Suddenly a handsome young Alicorn came into the library saying, "hey, Twilight, these must be your friends, right? The young stallion was tall and muscular, he was a bit taller than Celestia was, by about an inch, and thicker than Bidziil. He had purple, almost blue fur, and a light purple mane and tail, and a sword which had a red aurora around it's blade belted to his side, he wore white chain mail under a white dress shirt, and light armored leggings, he also had a necklace with a shield, with a cross on it.

Twilight smiled as she said, "these are my friends", she looked to her friends and smiled as if to say get up and introduce yourselves, they all nodded as they got up.

Pinkie skipped over to him as she said, "hi I'm Pinkie who're you? You must be important since your an Alicorn how do you know Twilight huh?"

The stallion smiled as he said, "well not all Alicorns are high rank in society, which is what I assume you meant, but I'm Bladecleaver, Starlight's former apprentice."

Pinkie smiled wider as she said in a cheerful voice, "I have no idea what you just said!"

He laughed as he said, "it's okay, Starlight, and Celestia will explain everything at the event tonight, come on, it's going to start very soon in fact."

Rarity smiled, an obvious betrayal to her attraction to him on her face as she said, "I am Rarity, I own the boutique here in Ponyville."

"I see, I've heard your name mentioned in Canterlot a few times by... Fancy pants, I think he name was, not really quite sure though."

Rarity smiled widely as she stuttered, "r-r-**really**?"

He smiled as he said, "yes, r-r-**really".** All the girls snickered and giggled at this as Rarity flushed a bright red with an unpleasant look on her face.

AJ smiled as she said, "ah'm Applejack, but ya'll kin call me AJ if ya want to."

He smiled as he said, "Applejack, I've heard of you, Twilight talks about you a lot, just like the rest of you.

"And your RainbowDash, and you must be, Fluttershy?"

They both nodded Fluttershy seemed surprised that he knew her, RainbowDash just smiled as she said, "I knew I was famous."

Bladecleaver frowned as he said, "um...no, I only heard of you from Twilight, no one else even mentioned you, like ever. Like I said, she talks about you girls a **lot**", he looked to Bidziil as he said, "I don't recognize you though, who are you?"

He stared at Bladecleaver his eye's not even showing any emotion as he replied, "I am Bidziil, a friend of Fluttershy's."

He smiled as he said, "right, Bidziil, I'll try and remember that. Now come on the announcement is going to start any minute now, and Starlight has a lot to tell."

So they all headed out to the heart of Ponyville, it didn't take long only a couple of minutes.

The heart of Ponyville was packed with not only all the residents, but also others from all over Equestria who came just to see this in person. Bladecleaver pushed and shoved everypony who stood in there way out of the way until they got to the front. In front was a large stage in which, Fluttershy assumed would be where Celestia and her fiance would be. he smiled at Twilight and said something that Fluttershy couldn't hear, she shrugged it off as she looked for Bidziil, who was conveniently right next to her. she then looked up on the stage and saw that Celestia and a very large, very handsome Alicorn stallion was with her.

Celestia wore a dress similar to Twilight's, only it was white, and had the emblem of the sun on her flank.

He was huge at nearly nearly a head taller than Celestia herself his outfit was similar to Bladecleaver's, only he wore a black vest over his shirt, and a cooler sword belted to his side. And made Bladecleaver look small in comparison. He had white fur, a red mane with yellow streaks in it combed neatly on his head, and his tail was the same color only it resembled fire, not only in color but also shape. He had green eye's and his wings had red armor on the rims, why, Fluttershy could not explain. He smiled at the crowd as Celestia put up a hand to silence them all. When they saw this they instantly went silent.

The Princess smiled as she said, "in the royal Canterlot voice so everypony there could hear her; my little ponies of Equestria, I come here to Ponyville today to introduce to you, my fiance and, the first king Equestria has had in over fifty thousand years. As she said this the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Equestria was considered incomplete without a strong king by other nations. Of course they were far from crippled or weak. the princess's combined power was overwhelming even to the strongest of warriors.

They were very skilled in combat and together, with their power and experience combined to lead, made Equestria a force to be reckoned with. Celestia smiled as she said, "I will now let my fiance introduce himself to you, and he has something to reveal to you all. Then I will take questions from the press, I'm sure there is a lot you all want to know, so I will do my best to answer all questions I feel comfortable answering. She then stepped back as the male Alicorn stepped up.

He smiled at them all as he said, "hello, my name is Starlight", his voice was deep, and gentle, yet filled with authority at the same time, similar to Celestia. "and I am pleased to say, I am prepared to be king. And though I could never be as wonderful a ruler as her highness or her sister have been all these centuries, I can promise I will do my best to mimic their actions, and let them guide me. The crowd broke into applaud again at this, Starlight waited patiently for them to calm over. Eventually however, Celestia stepped up and raised a hand to silence them, seeing as they were not going to yield on their own anytime soon.

Starlight smiled as he continued, I want to end my speech tonight by telling you all a secret you most likely never have known. Although Equestria has the greatest leaders possible to have, they don't stop us from being attacked. Equestria has something no other kingdom has, the Guardian Tower. I won't go too into depth with this, but to say the least each Guardian is has their own talented way of fighting, and have mastered it by adulthood.

Each Guardian is assigned a province to protect. For instance, Manehattans Guardian is Thyme, she is an amazing Guardian, one of the best the Tower has ever raised, what's more amazing is that she's a mare, she goes against all stereotypical mares in fact. Which is why she is assigned to protect such a large city. My point is, that as long as the Guardian Tower stands, Equestria shall never fall. Now to end officially, I want to say, I am honored to be marrying such an amazing ruler who has such unspeakable compassion for her subjects.

I promise you, that there are no other rulers in this world that love their subjects as yours do, you do not know how blessed you are until you visit another kingdom. Everypony applauded, it was nearly over whelming, the noise level was ridiculous. news reporters pushed through the crowds to get to the stage to ask questions. There were five reporters, and they all talked at once. Celestia smiled as she pointed to one and said something Fluttershy couldn't hear over all the ponies in the huge crowd.

Fluttershy looked to Bidziil and saw he was looking uncomfortable she grabbed his hand in hers as she said in his ear so he would hear her, "do you want to go home?" It's getting late, and this crowd is making me uncomfortable, she wasn't lying, she hated large crowds, especially since she was claustrophobic.

He quickly nodded in agreement.

She smiled as she said, "okay, I'll be right back." she looked around for Twilight to let her know she was leaving so she could say goodbye. She saw her near Bladecleaver, they were talking and laughing about something, she quickly pushed through the crowds to Twilight. When she got to her she go into Twilight's ear without so much as a warning and told her she was leaving.

Twilight looked at her disappointed as she said, "really? So soon?" She got a sad nod in response, Twilight smiled sadly as she said, "well okay, stay safe on your way home okay?"

Fluttershy smiled and said, "you too Twilight", then they gave a friendly hug and Fluttershy went back to Bidziil to depart for home.

Fluttershy looked around confused, Bidziil was gone, _ "I swear he was right here, I- I think so at least..." _She nearly had a heart attack as she felt a hoof on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Bidziil looking at her, she sighed as she said, "ready to go?"

He nodded and they went on their way. They pushed through the crowds, it seemed to be never ending, finally they made it out and headed for home. It was chilly outside, however, Fluttershy was freezing as she pulled her coat tight and wrapped her wings around herself as her teeth chattered uncontrollably.

She soon noticed Bidziil looking at her with concern as he asked, "are you alright?"She forced a smiled as she said, "y-yes, I-I'm f-f-f-f-fine j-j-just ch-ch-chilly is all." He nodded silently but never stopped looking at her. She sighed as she looked straight ahead, her home was nowhere near, and she wanted to get home before she caught a cold. Unfortunately, it didn't seem she could avoid getting a cold at this point. Suddenly she squeaked as she felt Bidziil press his body to her's wrapped his arm around her's to pull her closer.

"B- Bidziil what are you doing?" She asked as her face flushed a bright red, not only was he very handsome, he had no shirt on, he never wore one because she had nothing but the sweater, and he refused to wear it because of his silly "warrior's honor" she never hated manners so much until now, but didn't try to resist, he was warm.

"You will get sick if your too cold, my in my culture staying warm is important."

she rolled her eye's, the whole culture thing was getting rather old, she wanted to tell him they weren't in the forest and that this was not something you simply did with anypony. But she really couldn't think of a reason why other than him being shirtless, she was cold after all, and it wasn't as though he were being perv, he was her friend, and simply was trying to help her stay warm. Not only that she didn't want to insult him again, she never even tried and he got angered, he would completely flip if she did it intentionally. So she stayed silent, a deep blush coming to her face.

she was soon nice and toasty finally beginning to enjoy this in a way she couldn't describe, other than snug as a bug.

He kept her close to his side until they got home, he released her once they got inside, and went and laid down on the couch silently, most likely ready for sleep to come.

Fluttershy smiled as she took off her coat hung it on the coat rack.

She walked over to Bidziil who seemed to be asleep, she smiled at him, however her eye's widened in surprise as she blushed as he suddenly opened his eye's and looked at her.

She smiled as she said, "oh I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep."

He stared at her as he said, "I am merely resting, but I do plan to go to sleep soon."

She smiled as she leaned down and kissed his cheek, he looked surprised and blushed a bit as she said, "thank you for helping me stay warm Bidziil."

He looked at her confused as he replied, why do you thank me? You are a friend, it's the only way I know how to keep another from dying of the cold.

She frowned as she said, "um... oh, well, um... okay..." "_he has a while until he is domesticated, if ever of course... maybe that, or I'll get used to it..."_

She smiled as she then wrapped her wings around his neck in an embrace as she said, "goodnight", then headed up to bed.

**So? how was it? Was my punctuation any better? Just note that I am working on it. That's about it, thanks for reading and have a great day/night, and if you sneezed while reading this bless you!**


	6. Love, heartace, and wingboners

**Hey guys, how you doing? Good? Good. Anyway not much to say, please enjoy.**

**_Bidziil's point of view_**

it had been three days since Bidziil had gone with Fluttershy to the event where Starlight was introduced, and Fluttershy was going about her everyday business, which was feeding all the animals. They had fed all the animals outside. Now Fluttershy was feeding all the animals inside her house, Fluttershy had asked him to go and find some wood for the **hearth, winter was soon coming and Fluttershy needed to stock up on wood for the fire. He slowly looked around, he was used to getting wood, he would normally get it to make a fire with in his days as a rogue. He soon found large branches, and small logs. He had a net like object, it was strapped around his chest, and was made of leather, he quickly put the wood onto it as he dragged it along. **

**He didn't go into the Everfree forest to look for any of course, he hated it there and hoped to never go back. Of course eventually he would have to, he couldn't stay with Fluttershy forever. He admitted he was developing feelings for her, and it was obvious it was vice versa, however, he remembered his last dream, and lied to Fluttershy, he did know what it meant. He was bound to die, it was the only way to save this land, and although he knew not of it's inhabitants, Fluttershy lived amongst them. Besides he had nothing to hold him back, he had nothing to lose, he had lost everything. However, this was not the only thing holding him back from even considering Fluttershy to be his mate. **

**He still love, ********her****, his first love, Kiotie, of all the wounds his ex-tribe members gave to him, her simple words hurt the most, "****_your a monster..." _****the memory still burned with just the mere thought, not quite as badly as it had when it had actually happened, but it still painfully wrenched his heart. He shuddered at the memory as he shook his head,****_ "I must focus on the task at hand." _****He continued pulling the branches when he saw a small log, it was perfect for carving a small design. He then remembered the sweater Fluttershy made for him, he smiled a bit as he took the log and unsheathed his belt knife as he sat down on a tree stump and began working on the idea that suddenly popped into his head.**

**__****Fluttershy's point of view**

**Fluttershy was currently by the pond throwing bread to the fishes, the fishes ate heartily as the crumbs fell into the water. She smiled as she sat down and watched the fish gobble it all up. However, she quickly turned around, feeling as though she were being watched. She smiled when she saw it was only Bidziil, he didn't have any branches with him, she frowned at this as she said, "um... i-is something wrong?"**

**He smiled at her, surprising her quite a bit as she said with a smile still on her face, "well you seem happy, what happened?"**

**He shrugged as he said, "not much, but I can now accept your gift."**

**She smiled wider as she said, "really, why?"**

**He quickly took out a necklace, made of string and carved from wood into a butterfly.**

**He frowned as he said, "it's not much, but it was the best I could do with all that I had unfortunately, I hope that-"**

**He was interrupted as Fluttershy got up and glomped him in a big hug, nuzzling his cheek as she said in a gleeful tone, "oh I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"**

**He couldn't help but laugh as he said, "your welcome Fluttershy."**

**She kissed his cheek and said, "so you'll accept your sweater now?"**

**He nodded as he said, "yes, I will get the wood for the fire, whenever your ready to give it to me I will gladly acce-"**

**she smiled as she pulled it out from behind her saying, "here you go Bidziil, I hope you like it."**

**He looked at her, face hard again as he said, "I am very fond of this gift, thank you." He then tried to slip it on, unfortunately, he had never worn a shirt in his life, male warriors never did, only mares. So he didn't know how to put it on, taking to merely staring at it confused.**

**Fluttershy frowned as she asked him, "is everything alright Bidziil?"**

**He nodded as he said, "{of course, but what do I do with it?"**

**She giggled uncontrollably, so much in fact that she got a light blush to appear onto Bidziil's face. Finally she said, "you put it on" -he stared at her blankly- she continued with, "here let me help you get it on."**

**She quickly walked over and helped him squeeze into it, after a couple minutes of struggle, they finally got it onto him, once on, she stepped back to get a good look at him. She smiled as a blush came to her face, "you um... look good..."**

**He nodded as he said, "I will go and finish what you asked me to do."**

**She nodded as she said, "okay, I'll see you inside then I guess."**

**He then walked off to finish getting the wood for the hearth.**

**__****Bidziil's point of view**

**Bidziil felt awkward in the... whatever this thing was called, it was itchy, and tight on him, to say the least, he disliked it. But wasn't about to take it off, he had made the trade, accepting her gift, and wasn't about to reject it now, not only was it dishonorable, it was rude, and would surely hurt her feelings to know that he disliked her gift. He sighed as he found the net he used to carry the wood to be little trouble. He quickly strapped himself up, wanting to get this over with, and soon. He then went off at moderate trot back to Fluttershy's.**

**On his way he couldn't get his feeling for Fluttershy out of his head, he didn't notice before, but he was slowly getting over Kiotie, and falling for Fluttershy. If not for his dream, he would definitely consider asking her to be his mate. There was no telling how she would react of course, love in his society and love in her's were completely different. If he recalled, she told him that the "********proper****" term for a mate in her society was someponies, "********special somepony****". he thought it was simply foolish to call it that, and if he were to ever ask her, he would use the actual term, which of course was a mate.**

**He soon reached her house, quickly pushing the personal thoughts out of his head so that he wouldn't make a fool of himself, and put the wood next to the back door as she had told him earlier, then he headed inside the house. He wasn't surprised to find her in the kitchen getting the animals food and whatnot. He walked past her as he said, "I got a good amount of wood, in my opinion of course, let me know if you would like me to get more."**

**She looked up and smiled as she said, "oh, that's okay, if you think there's enough there then there is."**

**He didn't respond to this as he wiped his hooved on the carpet, and washed his hands. She didn't really like dirty hooves on her floor, which led to the reason he had wiped them off. He was soon done, he then walked past Fluttershy as he said, "please let me know if there is anything else you would like me to do."**

**She nodded as she said, "I really don't have anything else for you to do Bidziil, so you can go and r- she smiled a she said, "actually, there is something I would like you to do."**

**He turned to her, looking at her expectantly for her answer.**

**She scraped her hoof on the floor nervously, a blush coming onto her face as she said, "um... would you like to take a walk with me?"**

**He stared at her, and gave her one of his rare smiles as he said, "of course Fluttershy, I will walk wherever you walk."**

**She smiled a bit more as she said, "wonderful, lets get going now", she then headed to the door, having done her job feeding her animal friends, she walked out the door, Bidziil on her heels.**

**__****Fluttershy's point of view**

**Fluttershy was very happy right now, she was about to show Bidziil a place she had never shown anypony before. Although others knew of the place, they did not know how much it meant to her, or that she went there at all to be exact. She smiled as Bidziil walked up to her side and said, "so where exactly am I following you to?"**

**"Its a place I go to a lot, not many others know about it, so I hope you know how much this means to me that I am showing you this place."**

**He nodded as he said, "I understand exactly how important it is to you now that you've explained it to me", he didn't ask anymore questions after that. **

**There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked on, finally Fluttershy decided to try to break the silence as she asked, "so um... Bidziil, are you still planning to go back to the forest?"**

**He looked at her as though she were crazy but said, "do you... want me to? If you do I will humbly go back to th-**

**"oh no, I want you to stay Bidziil, your great company, my house has never been this lively before."********In truth she was very lonely before he came along. Of course she had her animal friends, but Bidziil... she had never felt this way about "********anypony"**** before in all her life. She didn't know what the feeling was, but it felt... wonderful. She wanted to be with him all the time nowadays, she only hoped he felt the same way about her, of course she doubted it. He probably only saw her as a friend, if anything more than a simple domesticated pony. There was a time when she feared that wild ponies were like their stereotypes, eating the flesh of their own kind. Now she felt guilt for those thoughts, Bidziil was nothing like that, of course he seemed a bit different from his own people too, if his description of himself was anything to go by, but still, he was the sweetest stallion she had ever met outside her family.**

**He was silent a moment, Fluttershy couldn't tell if he was thinking or simply ignoring her, either way she disliked it.**

**Finally he nodded as he said, "then I'll never leave you."**

**She smiled as she looked away, a blush on her face as she said, "o-okay..."**

**__****half hour later**

**They had now made it to the place Fluttershy wanted to show Bidziil. Fluttershy had never shown anypony this place before, so this meant quite a bit to her. The place was the lakeside just outside of Ponyville. Nopony really came this far out into the middle of nowhere except Fluttershy. There was a small forest of cherry blossom trees about half an acre all around. However, Fluttershy had never seen all the territory around the lakeside, she only cared about one place in the entire forest, which is where she would go to get her thoughts straightened out.**

**She smiled at Bidziil as she said, "we're almost there Bidziil", she quickly took the lead as she marched onward, they were now in the forest. She led him to a tree, it was a large, thick tree, but average compared to the other tree's. She sat down in front of the tree, Bidziil doing the same as he sat down next to her. She blushed a bit at his presence so close to hers, each and everyday she was growing more infatuated by him. She finally worked up the courage to look his way with a smile as she said, "I love this place, it's so peaceful", a couple squirrels ran past them, as they played chase, she giggled as she said, "and lot's of little woodland creatures live here too."**

**Bidziil nodded as he said, "when I was an apprentice, my mentor would always bring me to a place similar to this. We would pick the cherry blossoms, easy food for the food pile, and very delicious. However, the difference was that there was only one cherry blossom tree on our territory, so we could only pick a few of them once a year. I have never seen so many in one place before."**

**Fluttershy frowned as she said, "really? I always thought that this was the only place they were found... I-I never knew they were in the Everfree forest also..."**

**Bidziil nodded a he said, "there are few, or that I have seen, the only one that I know of is on what was once my territory."**

**Fluttershy nodded as she said, "oh". She smiled at him as she said, "well that only makes this even more special then."**

**Bidziil stared at her a moment, a blank expression on his face, however, soon he smiled at her as he said, "yes, I suppose it does doesn't it?"**

**Fluttershy smiled as she giggled a bit, nuzzling his shoulder a bit.**

**Bidziil stared at her a bit, making her blush, he then slowly began getting closer to her, until he was nearly touching noses with her, she now was blushing intensely. He slowly brushed some mane out of her face and said in a gentle voice, "Fluttershy..."**

**"Y-yes?"**

**"You have something on your face."**

**Fluttershy stared at him as she said, "wh- what? You mean that was it?"**

**He looked at her with a slightly cocked head as he asked, "What do you mean?"**

**"Well you got so close to me, I thought... never mind..."**

**he looked at her confused as he said, "did you think I was going to..." A slight blush came to his cheeks as he said, "o-oh... I see now, please forgive me for that..."**

**she giggled a bit as she said, "don't worry about it Bidziil". She got up as she walked over to the water saying, "now what do I have on my face?"**

**He followed her to the lake as he said, "a bit of grass is on your cheek is all."**

**Fluttershy nodded as she looked at her reflection. "Sure enough, a bit of grass was on her cheek. She simply brushed her hand across her cheek, removing the blade of grass from her cheek, then said, "there, all gone, right?"**

**He nodded as he said, "yes, it is no longer on your cheek."**

**She smiled as she said, "good". she then sat down where she once stood, right next to the lake. Bidziil was not far from her as he too sat down. She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder, the sun was setting now, changing the color of the sky from blue to orange. The moment was perfect.**

**Unfortunately Fluttershy ruined it as Bidziil quickly moved away looking at her wings strangely, something was pushing on his side. He stared at her in confusion.**

**Fluttershy however was completely embarrassed, her face being pure red, as though the fur on her face were different from the fur on the rest of her. Being by Bidziil had sent waves of pleasure through her. The problem was, her wings had grown erect as they sprung out above her body. Thankfully Bidziil didn't seem to know what was going on with her wings, it would have been even more humiliating then.**

**None the less, Fluttershy panicked as she quickly got up and ran away deeper into the forest than she had ever ventured before.**

**__****Bidziil's point of view**

**Bidziil simply stood there utterly confused as to what had just occurred, ****_ "what could have happened to make her run off so humiliated? Was it something I said? How? I didn't say a word, it can't be that, hm, well I suppose I will simply sit her and wait for her to come back when she's ready."_**

**And so he sat down and patiently waited for her return, "****_hm, it's beautiful out here, perhaps I'll take a little nap while I wait for her."_**** He then laid down on his back as he closed his eye's, and began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Not really caring what had had Fluttershy so riled up. Mainly because he didn't understand it, she didn't seem hurt, so more than likely she was okay.**

**__****Fifteen minutes later**

**Bidziil was awakened as he felt himself being taped on the shoulder, he quickly opened his eye's and looked up to see Fluttershy, he gave her a curious look as he said in a sleepy tone, "oh, hey Fluttershy, where did you run off to?"**

**She blushed as she said, "um... I had to take care of some things..."**

**he nodded, not really caring much as to what she was doing, it was none of his business after all. Although he was a bit annoyed at being awakened, he didn't bring it up as he stood and gave a good stretch, then said, "well, I think I will sleep here for a bit longer, I will meet you back at the house later tonight okay?**

**She simple nodded as she said, "okay Bidziil, have a nice nap", she then walked off back to her house.**

**He smiled, he was falling in love all over again. He could never be with this one either of course, he was bound to die. He couldn't do that to her, it would be cruel to be with her while knowing it was only a matter of time before his time came. Eventually he would die, it was rather depressing actually. He shook his head,****_ "I need to stop thinking about this, I don't even know if it will even happen or not, maybe... maybe it was just a dream, and it won't actually happen..."_**** He tried to convince himself that this was the truth, however, it did not work. No mater how hard he tried, he could not make himself believe a lie. He sighed as he laid down, he would be getting no sleep now, all that would be in his mind- as it had always been since the dream first occurred- would be the fact that he was to die for a land he did not even care for.**

**He tried to sleep, but it never came. However he was not about to walk back to Fluttershy's empty handed, he would sleep if it killed him. He snorted in annoyance as he shut his eye's and tried to force himself to sleep. **

******So? how was it? Was my punctuation any better? Just note that I am working on it. That's about it, thanks for reading and have a great day/night, and if you sneezed while reading this bless you! Oh and yes, I took the really clopish crap out, NO CLOP FOR YOU! Bye.**


	7. heart of a warrior

**Hey guys, how you doing? Good? Good. Anyway not much to say, please enjo- WAIT! I have more to say. This chapter is sorta bloody, and a bit gory, and has a much better plot than before, that's about it. Please enjoy.**

Fluttershy sighed as she finally got home, she opened her front door and flopped straight to the couch. _ "Oh I can't believe I did that! How could I get a wing boner of all things while - well, could that be considered cuddling or- focus! The point of the matter is that I was leaning on him and I got a wing boner!"_

She grabbed a pillow that was nearby on the couch and smothered her face into it as she let out a gentle scream of frustration out. She sighed as she gently put the pillow back, then sat up, she needed to feed the rest of her animal friends, then she would take a nap to calm down a bit. She slowly cantered into the kitchen and fluttered up to the top cabinets and got out a big bowl and some a bag of food, then fluttered down and poured the food into the bowl. Setting it down and calling out in a gentle voice, "okay my little friends, your dinner is waiting for you!"

Animals stampeded into the kitchen and to the bowl, attacking it from all directions, as though it would put up a fight if they gave it the chance. Fluttershy giggled a bit as she said, "my, my, your all awful hungry today aren't you?" She hovered over them to ensure none of them began a fight, this rarely happened, but did every so often, forcing Fluttershy to stay near them and wait for the food to be gone to ensure that there was no injuries happening. After about five minutes they were done eating, thankfully there was no fighting, as all the little critters went back home to their place inside the walls.

Fluttershy sighed as she hovered to the ground and walked over to the couch for a nap. However, she felt she was forgetting something in the back yard. She quickly walked out the back door to find a little foal standing outside near the forest, it was pure black, and had no clothes on, yet had gentle, lifeless blue eye's staring at her, no smile or anything. Fluttershy was a bit disturbed by this foal as she called out, "um... h-hello?" It didn't answer. However it's eye's dilated completely. No life could be seen within them at all as it stood there staring at her.

Fluttershy took a step back in fear, however, the fear soon past over as she lost herself in it's eye's, her eye's also dilating as a calm blank expression came to her face.

The foal then turned and walked into the Everfree forest, Fluttershy following not far behind. Completely oblivious to what she was doing.

_**Bidziil's point of view**_

Bidziil had been laying down trying to fall back to sleep for thirty minutes now, and still was wide awake, he now was giving up as he snorted in annoyance and stood up, planning to head back to Fluttershy's. He quickly shook himself a bit clearing his coat of any and all grass on his coat. Then he began trotting over to Fluttershy's at a steady pace. It was dark out now as the sun had just set not long ago. He sighed, he had just wasted so much time trying to sleep when he could have been helping Fluttershy with something she needed done, if she needed anything done of course.

He frowned, he felt for some reason that something bad was happening to Fluttershy. "_What could possibly happen, of course she lives next to the Everfree forest, anything could happen, not only that she could possibly have enemies, how I don't know, but everyone seems to have at least one." _The feeling of something bad didn't leave him, instead growing and continuing to pull and tug his very thoughts. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, having to prove to himself that she was safe before the voice would leave him be.

He quickly began to gallop off down the road, trying to reach her house as fast as he could. Because of the speed he was going, it didn't take long for him to get to her house. He smiled as he burst through the door, and looked around for Fluttershy, he quickly walked in called out her name. There was no answer, this worried him, there was always an answer from her when he called. The voice began telling him to go outside in the back, he realized this was his natural instincts, he humbly obeyed as he walked out into the back and sniffed the air, hoping his tracking abilities had not gone weak on him during his time in domestication. Luckily he found her scent, and it was plainly fresh, he sighed in relief, he had yet to be domesticated.

He quickly followed the scent trail. In his tracking he found another smell, the smell was a deathly horrible odor, yet not like anything he had ever smelled before. It smelled of rotted flesh, and death, and something else, some sort of darkness, he had never smelled such a sent in all his life. The very fact that her scent would even be nearby such a scent sent chills down his back, and made the fur on his back bristle. He quickly shook his head as he forced himself to focus, and began tracking both scents, to his horror it led straight into the Everfree forest. "_Oh no, something horrible is about to happen to her, I cannot and would never want to be able to imagine what, but whatever it is, I've got to hurry and do something before it is too late."_

He quickly turned and galloped as fast as he could to her house and got his weapons, a bow, a few arrows, a spear, and his hatchet then galloped into the forest, following the mixed scent of Fluttershy and the unknown thing that she was apparently following.

_**Fluttershy's point of view**_

Fluttershy continued to follow the dark furred foal, unaware of anything around her. Her mind was completely blank as she followed it -the gender was unknown, as she was not really paying attention to anything- Fluttershy soon regained consciousness, as she looked around she shrank back in fear. She was in the Everfree forest, and it was dark. The only light she had was the moon, and it could barely be seen through the branches of the forest, so it wasn't much help. She gulped as she noticed the foal, it had stopped and was looking at her, it's lifeless eye's simply staring at her, a blank expression on it's face. She nearly gagged when she smelled a terrible odor coming from the foal, she stared at it in fear, but didn't retreat back any.

However the foal smiled at her as it said in a sweet innocent voice, obviously male by the sound of it, "why did you stop Fluttershy? Don't you want to come and play with me?" It's innocent blue eye's lifeless as it stared at her, obviously expecting an answer.

Fluttershy forced a smile as she said, "o-oh um... I- I'd love to play... b-but um, it's kind of late, um... but, maybe we can play tomorrow?" She gave a large, sweet, hopeful smile.

He frowned at her as he said, "but... why? Why not tonight?"

Fluttershy gave him a sympathetic look as she said, "because, it's late... a-and besides... I don't like this forest, it scares me, if you want to play you can come over tomorrow, she gave another sweet smile, larger than the rest. The smile would have melted the hardest of hearts of anypony.

Unfortunately, it didn't work as the foal frowned even more, a sad look in his eye's as he said, "but... I want to play now!"

Fluttershy shook her head annoyance on her face, "_I_ _will not be pushed around by a foal!"_ as she said in a firm voice, "no! I am **not** going to play with you tonight, if you want to play, come over tomorrow but not right now." Although Fluttershy was timid, she could also be quite stubborn, once she truly made up her mind on where she stood, she never backed down. Of course, Iron Wills assertive seminar helped quite a bit also.

The foal gave her an angry look as he stamped his hoof, and said in a demonic voice, "_**NO! I WANT TO PLAY NOW!"**_

Fluttershy took a step back, a look a fear painted her features, and fur bristling, however she stood her ground, and said in a gentle voice, "I- I'm sorry b-but I can't, it's late, a-and I'm sc- scared."

The foal looked at her enraged as he yelled, "_**SCARED? I WILL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO BE SCARED OF!" **_He then began bellowing as he fell to the ground, and began to shift something much darker, much more frightening than before, his shoulder began widening she literally able to ee the bones shifting and growing, pops, it's legs grew as muscle was added to them, his lifeless eye's slowly turned blood red, it's jaws grew thicker and larger as large fangs soon going to be too long to fit in it's mouth, it's tongue also grew in length, bone like claws began to force their way through it's hooves and fingers. It was already larger than both Bidziil and Big Mac combined and still growing. Fluttershy was too scared to even think of moving, however, it soon passed her thoughts to make a run for it now while she had the change. She quickly acted on the thought as she turned tail and ran for it, hoping she could find her way back home.

_**Bidziil's point of view**_

Bidziil quickly galloped through the forest, easily jumping over tree roots and other various obstacles in his path. All he could think of was how much he hoped he wasn't to late and how he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her, at this moment he was willing to give his life in exchange for her's without a second thought and no regrets. He quickly took a big whiff of the scent trail, to ensure he was going the correct way, thankfully he seemed to be- or at least to the trail he was- A wave of both hope and terror washed over him as both Fluttershy's and the other scent became surprisingly stronger, it was almost overwhelming. Luckily he was able to control himself as he increased his speed, he was beginning to get tired. His first thought was to take it easy, and for good reason, not only was he going to be likely to trip and fall, he would need to catch his breath ,however he wouldn't be able to if he had to defend Fluttershy from some sort of beast -which he very likely would- and so he'd be at a disadvantage. However, he was not willing to risk being too late simply because he would be a little- scratch that very- out of breath.

He smiled hopefully, the smell was merely thirty feet from him, he smiled wider as he forced himself to gallop even faster. Everything was going so fast and then suddenly- he crashed into something, as it toppled on top of him. Old instincts kicked in, and he quickly rolled over on top of his attacker, hatchet already out and ready to give the final blow- having it directly touching their throat- However he was both flabbergasted and alleviated to see it was Fluttershy was under him, looking at him the same way, but fear was added to her features.

"Fluttershy? What happened- where- why did you come in here?"

She stared at him, eye's full of fear as she quickly clung to him, face in his chest- startling him a bit as she did so- shuddering, as though she'd cry from fear. However she quickly looked him in the face as she said, "i-it's coming- we- we have to get out of here now!"

Bidziil gave her a confused look as he said, "wait, what is coming? Fluttershy calm down and talk to me calmly so I can figure out wha-" he quickly sniffed the air, the scent, not Fluttershy's, it was the stench, and it was getting stronger- at a rapid pace, "_it's coming..._." He quickly looked down at Fluttershy as he quickly said, "Fluttershy- quick run as fast as you can back to your house and don't look back. When you get home turn the light's off and lock the doors and windows."

She nodded as she quickly released him and galloped off, putting her trust in him. Bidziil then sniffed the air again, hatchet in his hand, ready to fight. The scent of the being coming towards him was beginning to get so overwhelming, his eye's began to burn from the stench. However he managed to focus as he waited patiently for it to come to him. He soon heard the sound of hooves pounding the ground fairly loudly.

Before he knew it, he was being tackled down by something huge. All he could see of it was it's black fur, and large fangs snapping at him, it had him pinned down with a clawed- hand? He didn't have time to think about it as he instantly began using his hands to hold it's gaping jaws from his face as he kicked his hooves, attempting to kick it off, unfortunately it was too large, not only that it had it's claws in his chest, and the more he struggled the deeper they were dug into his flesh. He could feel blood trickling out of his wound as he continued to struggle for dear life. His hatchet was still in his hand, however he couldn't move much, which frustrated him a lot, this fool creature was leaving itself completely open to attacks from him, particularly it's throat. Finally Bidziil had had enough, he quickly kicked his back legs into it's chest, and using all the strength he had in his hooves, he managed to push it off, getting it off balance quite a bit. He took advantage of this as he came up under him and slashed it's throat right open with little effort. Chunks of flesh flung from it's wound as blood gushed out, however, it didn't even seem faze as it came at him snapping it's jaws trying to catch him, thankfully, it was not only large, it was also slow, easily being able to be dodged.

He took advantage of it's weakness and got behind it and slashed at it's heel, tearing through the tendon and flesh, and virtually crippling it seeing as it lost movement in that hoof. However this didn't even faze it as it turned around barring it's fangs at him and swiped a claw at him, which was easily dodged but none the less startling. Finally he had had enough, he was going to end this now, he quickly reared up on his hind legs, hopping to get him to do the same, this was very dangerous, because if it decided to pounce on him, he would be likely to have his life ended there. Thankfully it took the bait, falling into his trap, he then proceeded to finish it, he quickly took his hatchet, dodging all attacks, and slashed it's belly open, from chest to crotch. Blood poured out like a water fall, along with organs, such as intestines, it's liver, and other such organs. However, much to his horror, it still was unfazed as it tried to attack him still, he barely moved out of it's jaws reach, it's claws managed to slash his shoulder though, leaving a minor, and still painful wound. It still continued to pursue him as though he had not even been grazed.

Bidziil huffed and puffed as he continued to dodge, however, he was quickly losing stamina, not only that, his shoulder was burning intensely, he needed to think of something and fast or he was going to be killed.

_**Fluttershy's point of view**_

Fluttershy finally made it home, she instantly ran inside, slamming the door behind her and locked it, along with the front and all the windows in the house. She then sat down and began writing a letter to Twilight. She quickly wrote down all that happened and put it in an envelope. It was a magic envelope, when she put it in, it would instantly be sent to Twilight, it was something Bladecleaver had apparently taught her to do. Fluttershy and all the rest of their friends had one so they could keep in touch without relying on Spike all the time. Now all she had to do- could do, was wait.

_**Twilight Sparkles point of view**_

Twilight was currently in her room, practicing spells that Celestia had taught to her, she would have a test on them all in about a week, there were thirty spells she had learned and they all were advanced spells that she could barely do. Lucky for her, she had managed to convince Bladecleaver to be her test dummy, and tutor, but mainly test dummy. At that moment she was getting help with a mind reading spell. She could do it with ease if she put her horn to his, or anypony else' head, which according to Celestia, was cheating she had to have a three foot distance for it to count.

"Okay Twilight, look, widen your stance a bit, it will help a lot believe it or not, don't ask why, I don't know, and focus on me, and only on me while using the spell, remember, focus on me before the spell, or it won't work. I'll leave my defenses down so you can do it."

She nodded as she did as she was told, first widening her stance, then tried to focus on him, and only him, however, it was easier said than done, she was doing it at first, but then she began having doubts, and her mind even wandered off so far as to earlier at dinner and how delicious it was. "Ugh!" She screamed as she stamped her hooves a couple of times on the floor, "oh my gosh I'm never going to be able to do this dumb spell!" She quickly got out of her stance and stomped to her bed and flopped down, giving a depressed sigh.

Bladecleaver sighed, this was the eighth time they had been over this one spell, however, he smiled a sympathetic smile as he walked over to her and laid a gentle hoof on her shoulder and said, "hey, come on, don't give up Twi, you've worked so hard on this spell, I'm sure you'll get it with a couple more tries."

She rolled her eye's as she said, "forget it Bladecleaver -" she sighed again as she continued- "face it, I can't get this spell, I'm not good at this type of magic, I never have been and never will be." She hid her face in one of her pillows in an attempt to hide her blush of embarrassment at the confession.

He gave her a stern look as he said, "no, I won't give up, and I won't let you give up either Twilight Sparkle. You can do this, I know you can, you've worked too hard for too long to give up now."

She didn't move at first, but finally she turned to look at him and nodded, a small smile on her face as she said, "your right, sorry for doubting myself."

He gave her a warm smile, making her blush a bit as he said, "don't worry about it Twi, now come on and give it another go, unless you want to take a little break of course."

She sighed as she stood and looked up at him, he was a bit taller than Celestia, giant compare to herself, being at least a foot taller than her. "No lets give it one more go."

He smiled as he said, "that's the spirit Twilight."

She blushed a bit as she was about to say something, however, a poof was heard from the envelope on her dresser nearest her bed. She quickly trotted over, knowing it to be one of her friends. She opened it and took the letter out and read.

_**Dearest Twilight me and Bidziil are in great danger I need you to come and help, please! We're in a lot of danger right now! Bidziil is holding it off, but I don't know how long he can before it kills him. **_

_**Your dearest friend, Fluttershy**_

Twilight quickly read it three more times to ensure she read correctly. She quickly gasped on the third one as she turned to Bladecleaver saying, this is going to need to wait, something urgent has come up.

"What is it Twilight?"

"Fluttershy and Bidziil are in trouble and need me now."

"I'll open a portal so we can get there faster."

Twilight spelled at her companion, such a loyal friend, to the very end. She had no doubt he would die for her if need be. She nodded her head as she said, "thank you."

He simply nodded as he opened a portal up and said, "lets go."

_**Bidziil's point of view**_

it had been -he didn't know how long- but either way he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up, no matter what he did it simply would not die, nor would it halt to even rest. It simply kept him going, if Bidziil even stopped to rest for a moment he would be pounced apon and it would be over not long after that. "_I need to end this now, the only thing I haven't tried yet is separating it's head from it's shoulders." _Desperate for the battle to end, he quickly dodged each attack and got behind it -it wasn't hard, not only was he faster, it was crippled- he then hopped onto it's back and got a grip on it's shoulders. He quickly got his second hatchet out, using his weight he quickly got it off balance and took it to the ground, he then began hacking at it's neck with his hatchets he hacked it's face a bit too as it attempted to catch him. Luckily, he was on top and had a better means of defense, he lifted his hatchet high one last time and brought it down apon it's neck, and finally got through the bone, it then hacked through the remaining muscle and tendons. It finally stopped moving he sighed as he fell to the ground, getting his hard earned rest. However, it was only for a moment, then he got back up, and began heading back to Fluttershy's.

However, he soon heard movement behind him, "_oh no, not again!"_ He slowly turned back, and to both his horror and disappointment, the slashed tendons were slowly moving back together on it's heel, and moving towards his head again also. Bidziil knew when I was time to admit defeat- and that time was now- he quickly put his hatchets away and galloped off to Fluttershy's. His plan was to get Fluttershy and run for their lives, and find a place to hide somewhere. He already heard the bellow of the creature he just thought he had slain, making him gallop a bit faster from fear. He rarely felt fear, he liked to say he feared nothing, however this creature was something that scared him out of his wits.

He soon saw Fluttershy's house, he instantly began banging on the door screaming her name – he would have had he not gotten a grip- instead he carefully knocked on the door as he called, Fluttershy, it is me Bidziil, we need to get out of here, it is not safe here any longer.

The door opened, and to his surprise, Twilight was the one to open the door, or at least he thought that to be her name. She smiled as she said, "oh thank Celestia your alive Bidziil, me and Bladecleaver got here as soon as we heard you and Fluttershy were in trouble."

He stared at her blankly, "r_eally? She brought them here? I hope she knows what she was doing..." "_oh... I see."

Bladecleaver soon came to the door as he said, "hey, so what exactly was chasing you?"

Bidziil put on a hard face as he said, "a demon of some sort."

He gave a surprised look as he said, "a demon? We need light magic to kill it then, I'm no Paladin, but I'm pretty decent with white magic, I'll see what I can do."

Twilight gave him an uncertain look as she said, "Blade, don't you think we should just put up a few wards around the forest and let Starlight handle it? You know, an actual **Paladin?"**

He waved her off as he said, "I can take care of it Twilight, Bid... I'll just call you ziil, ziil lead the way to this demon."

He nodded as he said very well then, he then turned and walked off towards the forest, Bladecleaver confidently following.

It wasn't long until they heard a bellow from what sounded like a beast. Bladecleaver smiled as he said, "that it?"

Bidziil nodded as he said, "yes, it is."

"Good, let's get this over with, this forest gives me the creeps."

Bidziil quickly took a few steps back behind Bladecleaver, about five feet behind him.

The sound of hooves running could now be heard, soon the creature came running out of the brush and lunged at Bladecleaver, he smiled and simply shot a thin white beam from his horn. It went through it's chest and it bellowed in pain as it exploded into dust.

Bidziil's mouth nearly hit the ground, he had nearly died in a huge fight with that thing. Yet this guy had made him look like nothing at all.

Bladecleaver smiled at him as he said, "simple as that, come on, I'm afraid I will need to take you and Fluttershy to Canterlot castle. He must have seen his confused look as he said, the Capital of Equestria."

Bidziil nodded, assuming he had no choice in the matter.

******So? how was it? Was my punctuation any better? Just note that I am working on it. That's about it, thanks for reading and have a great day/night, also please comment on the chapter on how good it was on a scale of one to ten. and if you sneezed while reading this bless you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's it's been a while I know, but the chapter is finally up! Hooray! Okay first off thanks to all who reviewed on : ** **xSupernaturalFantasyx****, , GreatHeart the Brony, Paarzival,**** bluecatcinema, medchtsia, krynns-kender, insertnamehere( I name thee: yo mama95), Guest, Howl of a Werewolf, gordhanx, MLPPP217, SshiningShadow1965**. **thank you all, and it's great to have you back ShiningShadow. Now, FIMfiction, I know I didn't name you all, I'm going to this time. Thank you all for your faves: DashApple, Halo12303, Fireblaze, rainbowdash177, 593322, m4sterm1nd, PinkConsultant, 2110, PinkAndYellow1025, Rachimera, JGJ FlutterGuy, MLP BRONY 27, Azard, Shadow Hawk, Brony Dragon, Sky Wishes 7266, Memior Summoner, brodash, Soundwave60, PinkaminaDianaePie, Dovahpony63, Florarena Crimsonflame, Ajs Favorite cousin, Xatomeki, Some random Charizard, Clintr, StudyingTwilight, Creeps_the_pony, whew! Mouthful there, try saying all that ten times fast! Well that's about it for thank you's, if I missed you, or misspelled your name, forgive me and tell me so I can fix it. **

**Okay so, this chapter is basically a huge flashback, lot's of interesting things in it, though you can tell I rushed it a bit, you'll see why soon, well none the less, I hope it's decent, let me know if there is any misspelled words in the story and I'll go and fix it when I go and do my clean up on the chapters. Bone appetite! **

_**Princess Celestia's point of view**_

Celestia and Starlight were in Celestia's quarters, they were going to get married soon and so they decided to share the same bed- which they had every right to do of course. Celestia was just getting undressed and into her night gown. Her night gown was a thick high quality silk, it went down to her feet and was white, the collar went to her collarbone, on the flank of the gown, a replica of her cutie mark was embroidered in gold on the gown. She signed in satisfaction, all her jewelry was off and she was comfortable in her gown.

Starlight had on a gown of his own, it was merely a large shirt made of simple cotton. He smiled as he walked up behind Celestia and brought his arm around her shoulder as he kissed her cheek affectionately.

She giggled a bit as she wrapped an arm around his neck and gently pulled him into a loving kiss. They held it a moment before breaking apart. Once they did, Celestia gently pulled away and said with a smile, "let's go to bed."

Starlight smiled as he said, "I agree I am quite tired." They both began walking to the bed to go to sleep, however there was a knock on the chamber door.

Starlight smiled as he said, "I'll get it love, please get in bed and rest."

Celestia smiled as she brushed his cheek with her fingers and kissed him and said, "thank you, I will let you turn out the light's then."

He nodded, as he said, "of course", then went to open the door to see whom was knocking. When he opened it he was surprised to see Twilight and Bladecleaver, along with two more, whom he didn't recognize. He smiled as he said, "hello, do you need something?"

Bladecleaver nodded as he said, "they're from Ponyville, the mare is an Element of Harmony, while the stallion, I don't know much about him but he's her companion. They were attacked by dark creatures in the Everfree forest."

Starlight's face took a look a worry as he asked, "oh? And what did um... these, dark creatures look like exactly?" Bladecleaver told him the description, as did Fluttershy, and Bidziil. Starlight sighed, "I was afraid of this."

Twilight looked at him nervously confused as she asked, "what? Why? What's going on?"

Celestia soon came over to the door, after hearing Twilight's voice. "Twilight? What are you doing up so late? In fact, what are any of you doing up this late, or better yet-"

"Tia"- Starlight interrupted her, a serious look on his face as he continued- "we need to talk." He quickly looked to the three outside the door and said, "I'm sorry, but we need to talk, could you give us a minute?" Then closed the door before they could answer.

"Starlight! How dare you interrupt me in front of my subjects, not only that you closed the door on them, what has gotten into you?"

Starlight sighed as he said, "he's still alive..."

she gave him a confused look as she asked, "who is Starlight?" When he didn't answer. Celestia began to lose her patience as she stamped a hoof and said, "darn it Starlight, answer me when I ask you a question!"

He looked at her and said, "Amduscius is still alive and is not in Hell still."

Celestia's eye's nearly popped out of her head at the width they opened at, and how far they bulged out. "Are you sure?" he was silent at this as he turned away in embarrassment- "**Burn you Starlight if you have a doubt in your mind right now tell!"**

He sighed as he said, "I have no doubts that he is out there still, I was there to see it."

Celestia quickly grabbed her magic and used a spell to block all sound in the room from being heard outside the walls, then she got in Starlight face. Though, he was a head taller than her, it didn't make much difference, she simply pulled him down to her level by his collar as she said in a tone full of rage and fear, "**you told me you and your father slew him fifteen thousand years ago! So why am I just now finding out he was never killed!?"**

Starlight easily pulled her off as he stood erect and said in a voice full of authority, "because, me and my father both knew you were going flip out like this, so we kept it secret."

"**Of course I would flip out! you were supposed to take care of him, then!"**

"well we couldn't, even together he was simply to strong, so, my father weakened him, and I helped him subdue him in a prison which was supposed to hold him, we even put up a magical force field of white magic to ensure none of his minions got out and terr-"

"**wait- he has minions? What do you mean minions? How many demons actually escaped Hell Starlight?"**

"I assure you my love th-"

Celestia glared at him as her horn began to glow saying, "**do not even dare call me that right now Starlight. You will address me as the princess of Equestria or so help me I will knock some sense into that thick skull of yours!"**

he sighed as he replied with, "very well, I assure you your highness, that only one Demon got out of Hell. But... well he turned over half the army you gave us into his undead minions- don't worry we killed many of them, he only has about, I'd say... a thousand left, nothing much. And I will contact-"

"**nothing much? Are you serious? Starlight you idiot! a thousand of my subjects being used as undead minions- that I may remind you is enough to nearly take Manehattan if it were to be on it's own- this is a huge dilemma!"** she sighed as she put a few fingers on her head and breathed a bit in an attempt to calm herself enough to think clearly. Finally she said in a calm, but none the less annoyed voice, "how exactly did he turn them into his-" she said the next thing as though it were a bitter piece of fruit which left a horrid after taste in her mouth- "undead minions?"

"Well he shot a spell at one of the soldiers- it was like an infectious disease- he ''**bit**'' another and he turned, and that one bit another and before we knew it he had his own army."

Celestia looked at him in horror as she said, "Starlight", she began shaking with anger as her entire face began turning beet red, "your an idiot. Do you know how much danger my kingdom is in right now because of you? You will be lucky if I do not cancel the wedding."

He sighed as he said, "I know, I will contact my father and we will take care of it."

She sighed as she said, "get out of my sight Starlight- the mere sight of you disgusts me right now"

He nodded as he sighed, leaving the room.

_**Twilight's point of view**_

Twilight looked at the door worriedly a moment, "_they've been in there an awfully long time, I hope everything is okay..." _she quickly turned on Bladecleaver, "Blade, do you think they're alright in there?"

He gave her a skeptical look as he said, "why wouldn't they be alright?"

"Well they've been in there a long time, don't you think something is a little bit wrong?"

He shrugged as he said, "I doubt anything serious is happening, they're probably having a mild argument or something I'm sure, but I'd be surprised if anything more, they're both very patient and rarely lose their tempers, they're fine Twi, trust me."

Twilight unfortunately wasn't convinced as she looked to the door worriedly. She then looked back behind her at Fluttershy and Bidziil, "well what do you two think?"

Fluttershy looked away nervously as she said, "um... I- I dunno..."

Bidziil simply shrugged, not one for talking.

Twilight rolled her eye's in annoyance, "_can't anyone give me a straight answer here other than Bladecleaver? Nopony here is helping my anxiety!" _Finally the chamber door opened and Starlight stepped out, wearing a gray loose long sleeved button shirt and dress pants. He gave a look to them and sighed.

"Is she vexed?" Bladecleaver asked in a conversational tone.

"Vexed? Oh no, she's furious with me."

Bladecleaver's brows rose as he nodded, "wow, what did you do?"

He shook his head as he said, "it's a long story – he sighed you need to hear it though - all of you do."

"Come with me". Starlight then walked off down the hall, the group following in tune. They followed him down twists and turns until they got to a large metal door, Starlight opened it and they all walked inside. In the room was, well, nothing. It was empty, except for two large double doors on the top of the door was an orb like object, the doors had a great dragon embroidered onto the door . He quickly grabbed his magic, making his horn glow a bright flaming red color, he then released it as a bolt of magic at the orb above the door. The bolt hit the orb, making it glow the same color as the bolt, and the flaming red slowly moved down the door in the embroidered dragon and instantly began glowing. Then the doors began to slowly open a bright, white light shot through it, they all had to close their eye's and look away, whether Starlight was doing it was unknown to the group. However they heard his voice as he said, "walk into the light ad through the doors and all will be revealed to you."

They couldn't see, so they simply nodded and slowly began walking towards the light, and slowly through the double doors. The doors then closed as the light went away, though the dragon and the orb continued to glow a flaming red. Starlight sighed, "_I'll need to remember to open the doors in a couple of hours." _He then turned to the door and exited the room.

_**Inside the double doors: Fluttershy's point of view**_

_**Fluttershy slowly got up as she looked around, they were in a stone walled room, the walls were a creamy white color, as was the floor, she slowly rubbed her fingers across it and saw it was as smooth as silk, yet hard and sturdy. She shook her head as she slowly stood, barely able to keep her balance as she nearly fell, luckily ther was a large table near her and she used it for support as she struggled to stay on her feet. She heard groans and moans from her companions, she quickly looked to them, a look of relief coming to her face, "**__oh thank goodness, they're coming to." __**Bidziil slowly stood as he looked around and gave her a confused look, as though she would know where they were.**_

_**She shrugged as she gave a sheepish grin. Bladecleaver and Twilight soon got up also, though not a gracefully as Bidziil had. They all looked around confused. **_

_**Bladecleaver was the first to speak as he said, "I- I don't understand, we're in the Tower, how- how is... better yet, what was that thing we went through?"**_

_**Everypony stared at him blankly, Bladecleaver sighed as he said, right, well come on we need to find our way out of here. He then walked to the door, but before he could open it, it swung open and very nearly hit him in the face. **_

_**He was surprised to see the two stallions who came in the door, it was a younger Starlight, before he looked to be in his mid thirties, but he now looked to be in his early twenties, barely older than Bladecleaver himself. He wore a heavy looking armor from his chest to his hooves which was cream white with gold embroidered into it, and a sword belted to his side.**_

_**The other stallion was a larger – about by a head to be exact – he was albino also, though seemed to be very old - about his seventies - yet he had a flame in his eye's showing he was still a very able fighter. He wore similar armor, only it was pure white, and had a cross on his chest plate, he had a long mustache and a chin beard to go along with it, and his mane was brushed back out of his eye's.**_

_**They simply walked on by Bladecleaver as though he weren't there. Fluttershy soon realized they were in a memory and that they didn't exist here. They stayed quiet and listened to what they were saying.**_

_**The older stallion began talking first, "are you sure of this my son?"**_

_**Starlight nodded as he said, "yes father, Shatter Rave sent a letter to me- I don't know why it was to me instead of you, but it can't be helped- he said that Amduscius has gotten past the gates of Hell."**_

"_**How could he get past the gates? Cerberus is supposed to be guarding them at all times!"**_

_**Starlight sighed as he said, "I know father, I don't know why he wasn't paying attention, he's a dog for goodness sake, Why would you leave a dog to guard the gates of Hell in the first place?"**_

_**His father sighed as he said, "we need to take care of this, quickly, I don't want Princess Celestia or Luna to catch notice of this, the last thing I need is both those mares finding out and trying to send out their entire armies against this Demon when we know nothing about what he's capable of."**_

_**Starlight sighed as he said, "I understand father, I won't tell her of this."**_

_**In the doorway was another stallion, he had dark gray, nearly black fur, and a black mane, he wore black clothing, such as a leather tunic over black mail, and with a sword which looked somewhat like a dragons tooth belted to his waist. The other two in the room didn't notice him, he gave a wry smile as he slowly walked away without a sound.**_

_**Bladecleaver gave him a suspicious look, but didn't make any attempt to follow him. Even if he had it wouldn't have meant much because everything went white again to the point where nopony could see anything at all.**_

_**Soon everything came back and they saw they were in the Canterlot throne room, it didn't look much different. They looked to the throne and saw Princess Celestia and Luna on their thrones. Luna wore a dark blue dress which had stars on it, it also had a crescent moon on the flank of the dress. The dress was a **__**Qipao, a foreign dress the collar went to her neckline. **_

_**Celestia sat on her throne, a stern and aggravat**__**ed look on her face, back straight giving her a look of great authority. Starlight, his apparent father, and the stallion who had spied on them in the doorway just before, all was kneeling before her and Luna. **_

_**Celestia continued to glare at them as she said, "why did you both fail to inform me, or my sister of the Demon who had gotten past the gates to Hell?"**_

_**The eldest stallion sighed as he said, "because I did not want to worry you ab-"**_

"_**ENOUGH! Do you really believe I'd see this as truth? You do not care Starburst, we both know that. The stallion went silent as he bowed his head submissively. Do you think that because both my sister and I are so young that you can take advantage of us? If so I assure you, though we may be young, we have more than what it takes to run this kingdom with, or without you and the Tower."**_

_**Starlight looked at her alarmed as he said, "Tia, you don't mean that"- **_

"_**do not call me THAT right now Starlight. I am of business and business only and you WILL address me as my position in this kingdom over you requires."**_

_**He sighed as he said, "your highness, you don't mean to rid Equestria of the Guardians do you?**_

_**Starburst sniffed loudly as he said, "please, this kingdom would be attacked and conquered in a month without the Tower to protect it. Celestia you would be a fool to-"**_

_**Celestia glared at him as she said, "DO NOT DISRESECT ME IN SUCH A MANOR! is this a claim, or a challenge? I assure you if I see you a threat to my position on the throne, I will get rid of you, and all Guardians in my kingdom, or die in the process of fighting for my throne."**_

_**Starburst gave her a stern challenging look as he said, "I swore loyalty to Equestria, not you Princess, and truthfully I think you will make a marvelous ruler, in time of course, right now though you are young and foolish, if you would let me guide you then-"**_

"_**guide me? How are you trying to guide me?! You didn't even tell me of the Demons escape! How can you guide me on how to approach this if you do not tell me?!"**_

_**Princess Luna suddenly cleared her throat as though to let them know she too was ruler of Equestria feeling as though she were being ignored completely. They didn't really pay much attention as they went on.**_

"_**That is just it Princess, I am not truly sure how to approach this, please, forgive me for not informing you before, but I thought it best you not know and try and take care of it before anything could really happen."**_

_**She rolled her eye's as she said, "that doesn't excuse the fact you did not tell me my kingdom is in danger Starburst, how can I trust you, or the Tower, how can I trust Starlight?" He silently bowed his head in shame at this comment. "We learned of this from a letter sent to Luna by Starbright. Starbright! For light's sake! This is simply ridiculous!"**_

_**Luna gave her sister a heated glare at the insult she threw at Starbright as she said in a calm demeanor, "sister, do you not think that you should at least thank Starbright for what he has done? After all, we would not have known any of this if not for him.**_

_**Celestia gave her sister a dull look as she waved her off saying, "yes, I suppose your right sister, but none the less, Starlight should have been the one doing it, not him." this earned her a stone hard glare, which she of course either didn't notice, or simply ignored. Starbright also glared at Celestia, but kept his mouth closed tight. **_

_**Starlight sighed as he said, "your highness, please, forgive us, I am sure I speak for all of us when I say, we will never fail to tell you of this again."**_

_**She nodded as she said, "see to it that it won't. Now it is time for you to take care of this Demon, I will send a quarter of a legion with you to ensure you are successful, I do not want to see you again until you have taken care of this, all three of you."**_

_**Luna quickly added, 'Starbright you do not have to go if you do not want to, I thank you for your faithfulness." Celestia was the one to give the glare this time as she said, "no, I have spoken and I say-"**_

"_**you do not rule this kingdom on your own sister, he was faithful and I refuse to let you send him away simply because you resent him sister, and do not-"**_

"_**very well! Have it your way sister, all of you leave us, we have things to discuss."**_

_**Everything went white again, much to Twilight's vexation. She was very interested in this, she had never seen this side of Celestia before. Whether it was because of her younger age, or simply because this was a side that she held back unless provoked. **_

_**The scenery was see able once again and they saw they were just outside the Everfree forest. They saw Starlight, and his father Starburst with a quarter of a legion, which was about five thousand soldiers. The soldiers were all in silver mail plated armor and silver shields and silver mail plated leggings and boots, and iron spears and iron swords. Starburst looked to his son as he said, "it is time to take care of this Demon my son, are you ready?"**_

_**Starlight nodded as he said, "yes father, let's take care of this Demon before it hurts anypony else." **_

_**His father nodded with a smile as he said, "agreed." he turned behind him to the soldiers and said, "soldiers of Equestria, we are about to face a Demon from Hell, literally. I will not say that you will all come out of this safely, or alive for that matter. I know this scares all of you, but remember, you joined the military to serve and protect your country, and now is your time to prove your worth. If you do not have the courage to give your life for your country, then leave and go home, I will even write you a letter of dismissal. believe me, if you do not have the courage, then go because you are useless here, go and follow your cutie mark to wherever it leads you. Do not think that because you do not possess the courage to follow us that you are not a stallion, this is a very real Demon we are hunting here, most stallions would quiver in fear at just the mere sight of a Demon, so do not feel unstallionly if your are without courage for this. But, do not come with us into this forest because there will be no turning back of ANYPONY until we have completed our mission, AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"**_

_**All the soldiers roared as they bashed their spears on their shields, the clamor and bashing of metal being heard for miles as they bashed them in tune with one another in a rhythmic, almost hypnotic way.**_

_**Starburst nodded as he said, "good, I see there are none but fearless stallions here, now, LET'S MOVE OUT!" They then began marching into the forest, a a rhythmic beat which almost sounded similar to music.**_

_**They marched through the forest, wordlessly, for what seemed like hours, until finally they made it to an open field. It was about five acres of land at the least, maybe a bit more. However, in the middle of the field, there was a boulder, and on it sat the Demon. He was pitch black and looked as though he'd be twelve feet tall on his hooves,it had a man's body, and horse like legs thick with muscle, black fur covered his legs down to his hooves, and he had a pony like head, blood red, pupiless eye's, large bull like horns protruded from it's head, and an Unicorn like horn on it's head, bat like wings were closed at it's sides, knife like claws protruded from it's fingers, it's bi and triceps were as large as some of the soldiers' heads, and blade like teeth a foot long and three inches wide, less than half an inch from each other aligned it's maw, adding to the vicious appearance of the Demon. In his left hand he held a large scythe, it was pitch black with glowing blood red symbols of an unknown language encrypted onto the long hilt of the scythe. **_

_**The Demon gave them a wry smile as he said in a deep, echoing voice which sent chills down the spines of every stallion opposing him, "hello, I was wondering when you would find me."**_

_**Starburst glared at him a he replied with, "how exactly did you know we were coming?"**_

_**Starlight looked at him confused, he obviously didn't know what the point of asking this was and would rather attack outright from the start without conversation with it.**_

_**The Demon smiled as he said, "simple really, I'm Amduscius, a Demon as you may have guessed, you really think I wouldn't expect the Grandson of Starstrike the light bringer to come and try to subdue me?"**_

_**Starburst glared at him silently as he said, "I assume you will not be coming of your own will?"**_

_**The Demon laughed as he replied, "coming of my own will? Do you truly believe you can defeat me? He laughed even harder as he said, an old washed up stallion, and a young colt, tell me, how many Demons have either of you fought? "**_

_**They both were silent at this but glared at him none the less.**_

_**The Demons laughter died down to a simple wry smile again as it said, "I see you have brought an entire legion with you, well, I have no army, however, your soldiers are weak, but will be useful. Watch as I show you the true power of a Demon. He quickly stood and raised his right hand at them, a ball of black energy began developing. Starburst grabbed hold of his magic as his horn glowed a bright white , and Starlight's horn also glowed a bright white as they began preparing themselves to use white magic against the Demon to counter his black magic, however white magic took a minute to warm up, so they had to wait a minute before they could do anything else, and they Demon quickly shot the ball of black magic at a soldier, it hit the stallion and he fell to the ground screaming as he began growing as his fur changed to pitch black, and his eye's went blood red, his mane and tail fur fell out, leaving a long, bald, abnormal tail, as he soon became to large for his armor, as it broke away from his body with ease. The bones in his fingers grew until they broke the skin and came out at five inches, as did bones in his hooves and his teeth grew also about five inches longer than before and were sharp as knives. He quickly turned to the nearest soldier and sank it's teeth into his arm. They all were in shock at what had happened to him so they had not expected it. **_

_**As soon as it attacked him he too turned into the same Demon like spawn that had taken the other. Very soon soldiers and spawn erupted into a huge battle, screams of fear rang out in the field as the Demon's one minion quickly grew to an army and grew larger still, and the soldiers attacks could do nothing to stop them, every hack they made at them was useless as they acted as though they felt nothing. Starburst, and Starlight finally had their white magic charged all the way Starlight quickly unsheathed his sword and used the white magic to imbue it with the power to affect the Demon. Starburst simply unsheathed his sword, his sword was a Paladin sword there for was forged to combat dark creatures such as Demons, he shot a bolt of white magic at Amduscius which he easily dodged. Then they quickly moved to attack Amduscius in close range and end the battle before it was too late to.**_

_**However, the Demon took his scythe and blocked their attacks as they flashed their swords at him. Starlight got to close, and the Demon knocked him away. He went flying into a tree and fell unconscious as the Demon moved towards Starburst. They quickly took to the skies, flashing their weapons at them as they each tried to overwhelm the other, unfortunately Starburst was old and didn't have the energy to keep up with him, but still fought on desperately as he waited for Starlight to awaken again. It didn't take long, and when he did, he quickly shot into the sky sword in hand as he came up behind him and slashed with all his might. However, the Demon was faster and parried his attack, then parried attacks from Starburst, thankfully they were overwhelming him so he could do nothing but block and parry.**_

_**Unfortunately Amduscius teleported behind them and lashed out with his scythe, Starburst parried it as he returned blows of his own, Starlight joined in too, and were able to at least keep him from using his magic they fought for hours.**_

_**Finally Starburst stabbed him in the shoulder. He bellowed in anger and pain as his sword filled with white magic cut his flesh, the only kind of blade that could truly harm him, he quickly curled into a ball and burst outward, sending out a strong force of dark magic, making them both back off. Both caught themselves before they slammed into anything, but the Demon had time to recover a bit and was already building up a large mass of dark energy. Starburst saw this and knew he had to do something, so he quickly shot a beam of white magic at his chest, only this time it exploded on contact.**_

_**The Demon bellowed in agony as he fell from the sky, blood pouring from his wound and landed with a thud on the ground, make it shake a bit. It lay there panting, Starlight and his father landed on the ground in front of him however Amduscius wasn't done yet as he forced himself up onto his hooves, he was weak, but so were Starburst and Starlight whom stared at the Demon with surprise. **_

_**Starburst turned to Starlight and said, "we can't beat him, he's too powerful, do you remember the sealing spell I taught you?"**_

_**Starlight nodded as he said, "yes father, but are you sure this is the right thing to do?"**_

_**He nodded as he said, of course I am my son, it's the only way we both will get out alive."**_

_**Starlight didn't agree with it, but nodded as he said, "alright father, I'm ready when you are."**_

_**Starburst nodded as he said, "very good, lets hurry before it's too late."**_

_**He and Starburst quickly grabbed their magic and shot a gray bolt of magic at the Demon. When it struck him he bellowed and fought hard as they attempted to seal him away, they barely were able to and would not have been able to if not for him being so weakened as he was slowly enveloped in stone.**_

_**They then turned to the spawn and saw that the majority of the soldiers were infected, they quickly killed off most of them, but some were turned to stone as well. And once they were stone it was virtually impossible to kill them. However before anything else could be seen though everything went white again. They soon realized that they were being taken out of the chamber.**_

_**End flash back**_

They all took a step out of the chamber doors, none of them seemed to be able to gather all they saw and see it as reality, they all seemed to hope that it all simply a nightmare.

Starlight sat in front of them, an unreadable look on his face.

Bladecleaver was the first to speak as he said, "Starlight, why have I never heard of this? You never taught me a lesson on any of this before."

Starlight raised an eyebrow as he said, "really? Blade, you rarely paid attention to any of our lessons unless I mentioned a huge exam, which I rarely ever did."

Bladecleaver blushed a bright red at this as he said, "oh...um...right, I forgot."

Starlight ignored it as he said, "well, you now all know the truth, and Bladecleaver, you are right, I never taught you of this, the truth is... it's embarrassing and shameful that my father and I couldn't take the Demon, and, well, lied to the Princesses."

Celestia soon walked towards them from a corner of the room, and fully dressed, a worrisome look on her face, yet somehow managed a smile as she said, "hello my little ponies, and Bladecleaver."Starlight told me of what happened and how you all went into the chamber of memories.

Twilight gave a her a concerned look as she said, "um... are you-"

"mad?" She finished for her with a smile- "no, I am not mad Twilight, although a bit upset over a few things, I am fine."

Twilight gave her a questioning look as she asked, "um... Princess, may I ask you something?"

"Of course Twilight, ask to your heart's desire, you deserve to know the truth", she directed a glower towards Starlight who quickly looked to the floor in shame.

Twilight noticed but ignored it as she continued, "okay well, in the um... chamber of memories, we saw you on the throne next to Luna arguing with Starlight and some other pony named Starburst I think, well you were acting like a... bit different pony, especially towards Luna. I was wondering why?"

Celestia sighed and was silent a moment before giving a sad smile saying, "I was a very different pony when I was younger Twilight. I took for granted everything I had, especially my sister." She went silent after that, leaving Twilight wondering just how different she was when she was younger. She forced a smile however as she said, "it's late, I insist that you all sleep here in the castle until morning."

Fluttershy and Bidziil looked at each other and shrugged as Fluttershy bowed and said, "thank you Princess, we would be honored."

She smiled as she said, "good, Twilight please show them their rooms would you?"

Twilight nodded as she said, "of course princess."

**so? good? Bad? Lemme know please. Also, please no flames I like criticism, but keep it nice please. So yeah, fun facts right now: this is an alt Universe fic, Celestia and any other Alicorns live to be a little over 100,000 year's old here, and trust me there are many Alicorns in this series yet to be introduced. Starlight and his family have similar names, and unless your blind you noticed it, simple really, all the males in his family have their names starting with Star, it's a tradition, and quite common in all pony species. Yes, there are other countries in this series, and yes most are ruled by Alicorns. No there will be no homosexuality in my fics, sorry if your into that stuff I guess... have more questions about my story? PM me or put it in a review and I'll happily talk with you. Have anyways I could improve my stories? Let me know and I'll talk with you. Hope you liked the chapter, stay tuned for the next and have a great night/day and great news: I changed my ending quote! Here it is, drum roll Please!... I AM MORTOSE! **


End file.
